Rising like a phoenix
by cwsquared
Summary: OC Kaye wishes to be rescued from her abusive boyfriend and has her wish granted. Go along with her as she grows and begins to fall in love with the one and only Goblin King. This story is in need of a Beta, please PM me if interested.
1. Help Us

I don't own The Labyrinth. I don't own any characters or anything from the movie. Just my own and the idea for this story. Sorry for anyone that got hopeful from the summery but Draco is my characters dog. XD I have a dog named Sirius irl and a new puppy named Luna. My boyfriend wouldn't let me name her Draco and is already upset I named her Luna so I decided my character can have a dog named Draco being I can't. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the read, please review and let me know what you think. Jareth will show soon. Promise.

../././././././././././././././././././../.

Tired. That's all that Kaye ever felt anymore. She had finally gotten free of her ex, Alex, sneaking out in the night with her dog and what little clothing she owned. She had ran as far as she could on the small amount of money she had been sneaking from him. As much as she hated the big city she knew it was her safest bet at hiding. Kaye had learned from the last few times she had gotten away, only to be found, that small towns made her to easy to find. It was never a good thing when he caught her. She would be 'punished' for weeks until he felt satisfied.

Now she hid in Reno, gave out a fake name, and worked under the table at many different places. Coming up to her apartment she smiled a little. Kaye knew her dog would be waiting for her, tail wagging. As she came up the stairs she knew something was wrong. The door was wide open, the side of it busted.

"Draco?" Kaye called out, not going any further. She waited for her dog to come but he never did. Taking a deep breath she headed to what she knew to be danger, but she couldn't leave the one being that loved her equally. It was dark inside so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she thought her heart stopped. Her beautiful husky laid unmoving on the floor, his white fur stained red.

"Draco!"

Kaye rushed forward, falling to her knees next to him.

"You shouldn't have left again _Trina_." A deep voice spoke before the door slammed shut. Kaye felt her blood run cool from this voice. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Alex. He had found her again, he always did. She had been so stupid to think that just because a month had past this time that she was free.

"I see you colored your hair again, even cut it at that." He said before running his fingers through her now short red hair.

"Draco, oh thank the gods. You're still breathing." She said, tears spilling from her eyes as she ran her hands across her dogs body. She let out a scream as Alex grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled. There was no way Kaye could have stopped him from slamming her onto her back. She was just a small woman, 5'1 weighing under 100lbs. He was 5'11 almost reaching 200lbs of solid muscle.

"You will listen to me when I talk to you woman!" He yelled, glaring down at her. Kaye didn't move, she knew it would only make it worse. He sighed before running a tan hand through his greasy black hair. He kneeled down and looked her her with his black eyes that never seemed to reflect light. Soulless pits she though now, ever woundering how she had found them beautiful in the past.

"Kaye, honey. You know that I don't like it when you ignore me. Even more than when you go away on your pointless trips. I see now that you are only doing this to try and make me give you more attention, to prove my love for you. So I thought, what better way than to get rid of that mutt. You can now only get love from me. The only attention you will get will be from me. Your life will be nothing now but me."

Draco let out a soft whimper as he started to come to, swinging out his paw to make contact with his owners foot. Alex's eyes flashed as he looked over at the dog.

"I guess I should stab it again. I have done so five times already, but it's so stubborn."

He stood up, pulling a knife from his back pocket. Kaye's brain suddenly seemed to snap back into place at his words and movements. She acted on impulse, punching the back of his knees as she sat up, causing him to fall over. Kaye grabbed the only lamp in her apartment and bashed it across his head before he had time to react. Crawling across the floor to her injured dog, tears streamed down her face. She tried to find all the wounds, unable to see. She knew she had to stop the bleeding before she went for help.

"Oh please someone help me." She cried, wiping her hand across her face, replacing her tears with blood.

"Please, anyone. I wish that someone would help me. I wish someone would come and take Draco and I away from this dreadful life."


	2. And You

I don't own the Labyrinth, just my own story and my characters. I am sorry it's so dark for now but it gives Kaye her back story so you will understand why she does the things she does later. =) 3

/./././././././././././././././../.

Kaye gasped as a strong gust of wind burst the door open. She instinctively covered her dogs face as the wind pushed through the small apartment. Once it settle down, Kaye looked up, gasping once again. But this time was because a man stood in front of her, the first thing she noticed was his eyes, one blue the other brown.

"You finally spoke the right words." He said, his voice deep and as beautiful as he himself. Maybe it was the desperate need to save her dog causing her to completely trust this stranger, but trust in him she did.

"Please, I need help. My dog-" Kaye's words died down as he held up a gloved hand.

"I know." He knelled down across from her, looking down at Draco who let out a whimper.

"Sleep kind beast."

The man placed his hand over the dogs eyes. Kaye watched as Draco's breathing became normal in sleep before she watched the stranger pluck a crystal ball from the air. He mumbled quickly under his breath before letting the ball fall from his hand. Kaye watched as it fell more like a bubble would before fading away into Draco's fur. She felt tears well up in her eyes as the blood started to reside back into his wounds before they started to close. Kaye's body went ridged as her mouth opened in a silent scream. It felt as though her back had caught on fire in a small area.

"Stupid bitch." Alex grumbled as he pulled his self up slowly, removing his knife from her back.

"Where did this queer come from?" He asked, kicking her in her new wound. Kaye cried out, falling over, her shirt quickly becoming soaked with blood. The stranger stood to his full 5'10 height at this, anger flooding him beyond any he had felt before.

"You insolent slug!" He yelled, his voice rattling the windows as energy filled the area, sparks going off around him. Alex stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling. The man threw a crystal at him, the moment it hit his chest he disappeared in a rain of small flames. The stranger quickly moved to Kaye, doing the same for her as he did Draco.

"Who are you?" Kaye mumbled, fighting the sleep spell.

"My name is Jareth. Just sleep luv. Sleep." He told her, running his hand across her face as she succumbed.

~~~~~...

Jareth stood over Kaye and Draco's sleeping forms in one of his guest rooms. The moment he heard her make her wish he didn't even hesitate to jump in. He had originally ran across her in one of his outings to the Aboveground. She had been at an outside market, gathering vegetables and fruits, along with other things. He was currently in his owl form, perched in one of the large oak trees that shaded the market place. He would come up to people watch when he couldn't take the beings of the Underground anymore. The flash of gold had caught his attention, drawing his eyes to her. At the time her hair was dirty blond and to her waist. She currently had the top portion tied back, letting the rest fall freely down her back, two locks in front of her ears. She had large black glasses on, blocking her pale blue eyes completely and covering most of her face. Even though it was extremely hot she wore a long sleeved turtle neck and jeans. Everyone was extremely nice to her as she was to them, looking at her with a great sadness when she would head to the next booth. Jareth tilted his head as he watched. She came up to a stall with an old couple selling flowers. They talked for a moment before Kaye bowed her head and slowly took off her glasses. Jareth's feathers ruffled at the sight of the large bruise around her eye and nasty looking cut over her eyebrow. He watched as the old couple shook their heads and spoke again. She smile brightly at the two before shaking her own head. The old woman offered her some flowers, well more like forced her, to take a group of lilies. She bowed slightly to the couple before putting her glasses back on and continued walking. One of the venders handed her a peach, refusing to take the coins she held out to him. Once she was almost out of his sight he flew over to another tree, one where there was a bench underneath. Kaye sat down happily, placing her purchases on the ground by her feet. A group of small girls ran by, Jareth noting the sad happiness that crossed her features as she watched them. Kaye called out to them, braking up the lilies and dividing them amongst the girls. They thanked her and giggled before taking off again. Jareth flew down to the bench and looked at her,his head tilted to the side.

"Hello beautiful owl. You have been watching me for quite a while haven't you?" She asked with a bright smile. She chuckled as his feathers ruffled from having been caught.

"Here, I can't take home any of the nice things everyone gives me. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. You can have the peach from Mr. Thomas. They are very delicious."

Kaye placed the peach on the park bench before picking up her things and rushing off.

Jareth still remembered that peach. It was the sweetest he had ever tasted. Yet for the last 26 years he had refused to even touch them. Not sense Sara. He had began to frequent the Aboveground more and more often, causing the others to notice. The other fae's constantly bombarded him with questions, trying to figure out his reasons for doing so. The single females and their families more than the others. The goblins started to act up more as well because he didn't keep them under such a strict thumb any longer. He was so angry as he watched the things that her 'boyfriend' would do to her, even more angry that there was a magical law that made it impossible for him to interfere. He left many hints for her to wish but she had given up on wishes and hopes. When she had ran away he had been so happy, he constantly kept watch on her after this, hating as much as she did when she had to cut off her hair and dye it, smiling with her when she found the jobs she had held. But he had found her. How the hell had he found her? Jareth decided it must have been because of the dog she kept. It was extremely obvious no matter where she went. The moment she had let the wish leave her lips he thought his heart would burst. He hadn't felt so many emotions in so long he knew not what to do but act upon them. Now that she was in his castle he was re-thinking everything he had done. He had sworn to his self that he would never fall in love again, and yet, over the time he watched her he found that he had fallen for her. Running his hand through his hair he sighed and left the room.

~~~~~~~...

Kaye jerked awake at the sound of a woman's scream. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up in the bed, looking in the direction of the voice.

"What is a _human,_ doing here? How disgusting! The nerve sleeping in the room next to the King." The voice spoke, other females agreeing. Kaye felt her face flush as she took in the beautiful women in front of her. They all wore dresses that she knew she could have worked three life times and still not have saved up enough money to have bought. Draco let out a huff of air as he placed his head in his owners lap, eying the new comers.

"Oh dear. She sleeps with beast." One woman said, placing her hand up to to her mouth. Kaye felt her face flush again as she bowed her head, gasping as long blond locks fell into her view. Her hair was back to normal, how she loved it most.

"Well human?" The one woman that had screamed ask, getting angry. Kaye blinked a few times before looking up at her, not having heard what had been spoken before hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat your self?" She asked politely with a soft smile. The woman's green eyes flashed as the other fae's giggled at the new comers ignorance. The woman quickly stepped forward, grabbing a hand full of Kaye's blond locks.

"What is a _servant_, no a _slave_, doing in this room?" She snapped, yanking her hair. Kaye looked at her blankly, not being bothered by what was happening, she was use to it and to be honest it was much weaker than what she was use to. Draco on the other hand stood up, a low growling leaving his throat as he moved between the two women. The fae gasped, taking a step back and releasing Kaye's hair.

"How fowl. I will take care of this!" She snapped, raising her hand, a black cloud forming above it. Kaye sensed the danger and quickly moved in front of Draco. But there was no need, Jareth had entered, waving his hand over the small cloud, causing it to disappear.

"You dare threaten my guest Miss. Kamar?" He asked, his voice low and cold as he looked down his nose at her. The womans tan face began to flush as she stepped back to her group.

"I did not know sire." She started but quickly stopping her self as Jareth rose his eyebrows at her.

"Oh really now? You know this room is the only one in the kingdom I do not allow guest in. I would count on it that the word has spread I had a woman in here. A human one at that. Causing you all to flock to see her. I do hope your curiosity is quenched, for I advise you all to leave. Now." He said, his voice strong and commanding, no one questioning him in the least. Kaye watched as they all slowly left, their heads bowed at the shame of being caught. Miss. Kamar quickly shot a glare at Kaye, her hatred coming off her in waves. Once they had left Jareth turned to Kaye, anger still present on his face.

"And you." He said, causing her to dunk her head and move away from the edge of the bed. Sadness flashed across his face before he hid his emotions again, making his face blank and cold.

"Stand up for your self. I can't always be there to intervene."

Kaye glanced up at him, her cheeks flushed. He was quite handsome, more than she remembered from the night before. His blond hair was almost white and cut in a razor edged jagged way, teased out slightly at the top and falling a bit past his shoulders at the the end. He face was strong and sharp with high cheek bones. Currently he was dressed in a black poets shirt and tight black pants that were tucked into black leather riding boots that matched his black leather gloves.

"Thank you. For everything. I will never be able to repay you." She said softly. Jareth sighed once again, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll send in a servant to help you get ready. I will see you then." He said, turning around to leave.

"Ready?" She asked, moving towards the edge of the bed. Jareth glanced back at her. The sky blue silk gown he had magically changed her into slipped off one shoulder, exposing the pale flesh underneath while the rest clung to her body. He turned his head away, clearing his throat.

"You must be hungry. You shall be joining me for brunch." He said before leaving, closing the door behind him. Kaye blinked a few times before looking down at her self, her face turning bright red. She quickly pulled the gown straight to cover her shoulder just as there was a soft knock at the door.

/./././././././././././././././../.

Let me know what you think. I would like to get reviews for this story to find out if I should just taper it off or keep going. Even just one would help keep my fire lit =) 3 3


	3. A Nice Brunch

"Come in." Kaye called out, double checking that she was decent. A young dwarf woman entered, bowing slightly before looking at Kaye.

"Hello Miss. I was sent to prepare you for the brunch with the king." She said with a smile. Kaye's mouth fell open as she stared a the red headed woman.

"King? You mean Jareth is..."

The dwarf started to laugh at the flustered human.

"You did not know miss?"

Kaye shook her head.

"Well, this is just a dream so..."

The dwarf moved across the room to the wardrobe.

"This is no dream Miss. You are in the Underground at the castle beyond the goblin city. You made a wish, did you not?" She asked, taking out a white gown then a pale blue corset.

"I did but I thought..." Kaye mumbled, looking down at Draco who had gone back to sleep.

"You'd gone mad Miss?" She asked smiling, removing the blanket from her. Kaye quickly apologized and got off the bed.

"What's your name? Mine is Kaye Sawyer."

Kaye held her hand out to the surprised woman.

"Miss. Sawyer, you can't be doing that. The fae women are already going to be picking you apart. If you start introducing your self to the servants, you're done for."

"So let them. I will not be rude on their behalf." Kaye said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. The woman pondered for a bit before nodding.

"Daisy. My name is Daisy."

~~~~~~~...

"Don't worry Miss. You could almost pass as a fae woman." Daisy said, smiling as she watched the young woman look her self over in the mirror. The medieval styled dress was of light fabric because of the heat and flowed nicely, the long sleeves were slit up the sides, exposing her pale arms. It flowed down to the floor just above her pale blue slipper-ed feet that matched the corset.

"Almost?" Kaye asked, surprised at how small her waist really was in the corset. Daisy chuckled as she ran the brush through Kaye's dirty blond hair till it shinned.

"Your face is far to kind, it gives you away." She explained before stepping back.

"Shall we go? I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Fear filled Kaye's face.

"Oh gods. How do I get there? I lost track of time. I-"

"Whoa! Miss! Calm down. There's nothing to fear." Daisy said, shocked at the sudden change. Kaye started to wring her hands, she heard what Daisy had said, and knew Jared wasn't Alex, but fear still filled her. Alex would wait until she had the table made for them both, not saying a work until she finished and sat down. He would then pick up her plate and throw it at her. She quickly learned not to duck, for things would be worse if she did.

"Come along Miss." Daisy said calmly, opening the door for her. Kaye followed, Draco silently padding along behind her. Daisy would glance back to be sure she didn't have another fit before they arrived to the dining hall.

"We are here Miss. Don't fret, everything will be fine." Daisy said, motioning to the table. Jareth currently sat at the head of the table, looking over papers as other fae men stood around him, talking amongst themselves or making a remark on the papers. Kaye took a deep breath before walking forward. The other men grew quite at the sight of her, causing Jareth to look up as well. She stopped walking a few paces away from the table the moment he stood, her blue eyes locking on the floor. Jareth gathered all the papers and handed them off to the closest man.

"Leave us." He spoke, not looking away from the woman in front of him. He walked towards her until they were just a foot apart, placing his finger under her chin he lifted her face. Pain and sadness filled him as he looked into her fear filled eyes but did his best not to show it.

"I will not harm you. Come, sit." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to her chair. He pulled it out for her before going back to his own. Draco curled up on the floor next to her chair.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late." Kaye stumbled as Jareth snapped his fingers, goblins flooded in with plates and pitcures. He waved a hand at her apology.

"I did not give you a time restraint." He said absently, watching the goblin that was pouring him a new glass of water.

"What cha want ta drink lady?" The small goblin next to Kaye asked, giving her a large, gap toothed, grin. Jareth's head snapped over at them, anger flashing across his face as Kaye tried not to giggle. Unaware of Jareth.

"Snot-brain! Did you forget how to speak properly? Would a trip to the bog refresh you're memory?" Jareth asked, causing the goblin to cower.

"No! Please, pardon him sire." Kaye cried out, leaning forward, her voice and face desperate. Jareth blinked in surprise.

"You do nothing for your self, yet you are quick to defend others. Why?" He asked, forgetting the goblin.

"I'm nothing, no one would miss me other than Draco here. But he's but a child. I think..." Kaye said, glancing down at the goblin who was currently staring at her wide eyed.

"I'm sure he has a family that would miss him if he was sent away."

Jareth started to laugh at this, the goblins in the room quickly joining in, their laughs confused and uncertain in comparison.

"I knew you to be kindhearted but not to this point. If only you could turn that into some back bone you might be the perfect woman." He said, still laughing. Kaye felt her face flush at his teasing as she glanced down. The young goblin pulled on her sleeve lightly, causing her to look over at him.

"Thank ya Miss." He said softly, bowing to her.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile at him, happiness filling her. She hadn't noticed that Jareth had stopped laughing and was watching the two interact. Kaye looked up at this point, locking eyes with Jareth.

"Such a strange young human." He said thoughtfully before turning to his food. Kaye blinked a few times before she her self turned to eating. At any time she needed something the young goblin would be quick to take care of it for her. Even bringing out food for Draco to eat at one point. Once Jareth was finished he watched Kaye slowly eat her food, smiling at any of the goblins that came near her, answering any of their questions politely as if they were equals.

"So, how do you like your room?" Jareth asked as she put down her fork after finishing.

"Oh it's quite nice, thank you. I do believe that Miss. Kamar wishes to be in there though. If there is any trouble I wouldn't be bothered to move."

Jareth felt his temper rising again but quickly stamped it down, he needed to keep his anger in check around this woman.

"No, it would be a trouble to me if you were to be moved. You will stay in the room you are at."

"Yes sire." Kaye said with a slight nod of the head. Jareth sighed as he placed his elbow up on the table then his head in his hand.

"I told you my name is Jareth. Don't call me _sire_. You aren't one of my people." He said, watching her.

"Jareth then." Kaye said with a soft smile, liking the feel of his name on her tongue.

"Oh dear! I forgot to introduce my self! I'm-"

"I know. Kaye Sawyer. Age 24." He said matter-of-factually. Kaye looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?'

He smiled at this, no one ever questioned him, it was nice for a change.

"I have been watching you for the past 3 months. I was unable to do anything in your life of course until you made that wish. You sure did cut it close there by the way." He said before standing up. Kaye quickly followed suit even though she had no idea what to do afterward.

"I have matters to attend to. You can go on a walk about the garden if you would like. I'm sure one of the goblins would show you if you were to only ask."

Jareths mouth twitched into a slight smile as he left the dining hall, as Kaye was left behind with a bright blush on her face.

"Why does he tease me so much?" She mumbled, pouting slightly. She turned and looked behind her as she felt a slight tug on her dress. All the goblins from before stood behind her, some looking slightly afraid, others curious. The young goblin that she had protected stood holding her dress.

"Would ya want ta see the garden Misses?" He asked, grinning up at her. Kaye smile back down at him, curiosity grabbing a hold of her.

"Oh yes please!" She said happily, causing the goblins to start talking loudly and happily.


	4. For Centuries

She was lost. Completely and utterly lost. At some point they had entered the labyrinth and the goblins began to panic. They said no one was allowed there any more. The king would surely send them to the bog. So they ran, Kaye and Draco on their heels. But some how she had been separated. Kaye decided to retrace her steps but it was to no avail. She was currently trying the 'keep your hand on the left wall' thing only to come to a clearing. The walls seemed to be nothing but new paths into the labyrinth. A large peach tree was placed in the middle of the space, a stone bench placed underneath that. Sighing she sat down in the shade of the tree, placing her back and head against the trunk. It was quite at the moment. After being stuck in the city and then all she went though she welcomed the calm. Kaye began to relax, trying to become one with where she was, loving the feel of the wind brushing her skin and the partial rays of the sun caressing her. Alex had yelled and beat her when she tried to mediate and ground. Saying she needed God, that's why she was so rebellious. Kaye shook her head to clear it. That's when she began to feel it. The power, the magic of the labyrinth flowed around her. Through her. Then it hit her, the deep sadness, loneliness and frustrated anger. A small gasp left her lips as she was filled with these feelings.

"Crying already? You've only been lost for less than an hour." Jareth said, amusement in his voice. Kaye's eyes snapped open, locking with his. All the emotions from the labyrinth burning in her eyes.

"Who controls this place?" She asked softly, not bothering to stop her tears. Jareth blinked in surprise.

"I do. It's an extension of my self. My power feeds this place. Over the years it's almost become a living being." He said, placing a hand on one of the stone walls. Kaye felt fresh tears build up. Those were his feelings. So much like her own. She lept up, throwing her arms about his neck. He tensed up at this. Never having someone, sense he was a child, hug him. Kaye shot back as though he had pushed her.

"I'm sorry. I-"

Fear replaced the sadness before she ducked her head, acting like a submissive animal. Jareth felt anger fill him, not at her but because of how she had been treated and how it made her act. A strong wind whipt through the small area, pushing Kaye and causing her to stumble. Jareth quickly caught her arm, stopping her from falling, the wind dying out. She looked up at him, catching the sadness in his eyes before he shielded his self again, turning away from her.

"Come on then. I'll lead you back."

Kaye nodded and followed him, a small smile came to her face as she ran her fingers along the wall, the magic tickling her hand. Jareth glanced back at her.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked, curious. Kaye looked over at him.

"I didn't realize I was. I'm sorry."

The wind picked up slightly at her words as his eyes flashed.

"Stop apologizing. I wasn't demanding you stopped, I wanted to just know why."

"Oh."

Kaye was surprised, not use to the different kind of attention.

"I can feel the energy here. It kind of tickles. It might be a sad energy but it's still playful." She explained with a smile, placing her finger tips back on the stone. At this Jareth turned around, almost causing her to run into him.

"How do you know that?" He asked, his voice low.

"When I grounded earlier the power, magic, which ever you call it, entered me and filled me with its emotions."

"Grounded?" Was all Jareth asked, searching her eyes seeing they only held truth.

"It's were you meditate, clear your mind, and then see the connection you have with the earth. Once that is done you recycle your energy, putting yours back into the earth while recharging your self."

Jareth just stared at her, his face blank. Kaye felt her own begin to burn under his gaze.

"I've been told it's crazy and stupid though. So if-"

"It's not stupid. We fae do it. I just didn't know humans did. Well, I haven't in quite some time. Maybe that's why the labyrinth clung to you." He pondered. Kaye felt her self get excited.

"I've never been able to talk to someone about this. I just started to do it on my own. If I spoke to anyone about it they never understood."

Jareths eyes refocused on her and he felt his heart jump. Her pale blue eyes brightening to a sparkling sky blue as a smile lit her face, her cheeks still a light pink.

"Misses!" A loud scream interrupted them. Jareth let out a groan/growl of annoyance as Kaye looked around him. The group of goblins came rushing at them, Draco in the lead. Kaye's eyes widened before they barreled her over, swarming her.

"We thought we'd lost ya for evers!"

Kaye laughed as she hugged Draco and smiled at the goblins, patting them all on the head.

"No, just for a short while. Jareth found me." She said, smiling up at him. Jareth rolled his eyes and looked away but she saw a smile tug at his lips.

"How embarrassing. Rolling on the ground with goblins and beast." A female voice called out, a group of female fae's pausing to glance at the commotion. A gust of wind picked up, swirling the womenfolk's dresses and hair, causing them to scream and rush off for cover form the wind. Kaye looked at Jareth as he tried to cover his anger.

"Interesting..." She pondered to her self. Jareth lifted a slender eye brow at this.

"The wind picks up when you're mad." She stated as she stood.

"You notice more about me in just a few moments then people that have surrounded me for centuries."

The goblins looked between to two. Lost to the underlying tones he used.

"I've just gotten very good at reading people, Jareth. I fear I must go clean my self up. I look a mess. Who would like to lead me to my room?" Kaye asked, smiling once again at the goblins who eagerly started jumping up at down at the thought of being the one to get her there.


	5. Let The Crystal Fall

OMG, I have gotten so many more alerts and favs sense my thank you to you all. For all the new ones (princessofthefae, , lillyrose18, agnetcoco, kawillgoowme26) thank you so very much for faving me or alerting and reviewing. It means so much! Truly! I love you all so very much!

././././././././././././././../././.

Kaye felt his eyes follow her until she turned a corner.

"Misses, ya okay? You're turning red as a fiery." The young goblin from breakfast said, looking up at her in worry. Kaye smiled down at him.

"I'm alright. Oh dear, I just realized I don't know your name!"

The little goblin stopped walking at this, causing a pile up in the hall, goblins falling all about.

"My name Misses? You want to know my name?" He squeaked out, his eyes wide. She laughed as she nodded to him.

"Sniggle. My name's Sniggle Misses." As he said this all the other goblins started shouting their names as well. Kaye started laughing again as she tried to remember them all.

"There are quite a few of you. It might take me awhile to remember all of your names. Please don't get upset if it takes me awhile." She said before she started walking.

"Ain't no way we could get mad at you Miss!" Said a female goblin who Kaye believe said her name was Quip.

"That's right! You're to kind!" Another called out. Kaye smiled softly at them.

"Miss. Sawyer! What happened?" A loud voice called out, pulling all of their attention to Daisy who was rushing over to them.

"I got lost then I fell." Kaye said, her face flushing slightly as the dwarf clicked her tongue, rushing her into her room. Kaye waved goodbye and thanked the goblins before the door was shut. Draco jumped up on the bed, laying down to watch the women.

"You are so clumsy. I'll run you a bath so you can clean up." Daisy said before going into the bathroom, Kaye following her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

"Don't worry Miss. Though we all thought the king would lose it when he found out you were in the labyrinth. He didn't even wait to punish the goblins before he left to find you." Daisy told her as they watched the tub fill quickly.

"Yeah, Sniggle told me that he didn't want anyone going in there."

"That's not why he was so upset Miss. The labyrinth is a dangerous place, even with out all the beings that live in it."

Kaye pondered this as Daisy placed different bath salts into the hot water, turning it a light green in color as the smells of gardenias and strawberries filled the air.

"After your bath we must get you ready for diner. All the fae folk in the area will be here. I'm sure everything will be fine." Daisy finished as she caught the nervous look on Kaye's face. Once the bath was ready she stepped out, leaving Kaye to clean her self as well to ponder her thoughts.

/././././././././././././.

Jareth sat on his bed, his head in his hands. His mind was still running through the events that had just happened. The labyrinth had alerted him that someone had entered, causing him to pull one of his crystals to see who it was. The moment he saw the goblins running, Kaye following behind them, he felt his stomach drop. Ignoring everyone around him he stormed off to the gate just as the goblins and Draco skidded to a halt in front of him.

"You took her to the labyrinth?" He shouted at them, expecting to hear her sweet small voice speak up for them, his brow furrowed at the silence. Looking around he noticed she was no longer with them. As he pulled another crystal the goblins flinched, expecting the worse. Instead he used it to search for where the young woman had gone. Once he saw she was at the peach tree panic filled him. He rushed past the surprised goblins to where he knew her to be, he quickly stopped moving when he saw her sitting on the bench, leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. For a moment he thought she had eaten one of the peaches but he noticed her hands were empty and no peaches were on the ground. Looking back at her he felt his heart jerk. One her pale face were tears. Of course he let out some snide remark when he saw them to cover his concern. He had been surprised by her question but had answered it smoothly. But when she had hugged him he was thrown off guard again and had frozen. The feel of someone flushed up against him was something new. Not that he was a virgin by any means, but to be hugged was something that had never happened in his long adult life. When she had shot back, her soft lips stumbling over the apology she felt she needed to give he felt an intense anger towards the man that had made her that way. He felt his powers reacting to his sudden anger, the pure strength causing a strong wind to surround them. Jareth quickly gained control of his self as she stumbled from the force of the wind, catching her by the arm he became upset with his self for almost causing her harm. But as they walked and began speaking he was able to see the most beautiful thing. She had smiled. Her eyes had lit up and she had looked so happy. And he had caused it. Yet that moment had been so short lived, first the goblins then the other fae's had interrupted them. She had left to get cleaned up as he stood watching her walk away, laughing and talking happily to the goblins. Once she was out of sight he teleported to his room. He had conjured another crystal to watch as she went to her room. He knew if he truly wanted to stay alone and unhurt he had to make this girl leave. He was convinced that she would betray him, just as Sarah had, but he couldn't find it in him. He wanted to see her smile as she had before again, but he was a greedy man. He wanted to be the one to cause those smiles and see them first hand, not to watch from a far. He let the crystal fall as he put his head in his hands. He stayed that way until there was a knock at his door, alerting him to the fact that diner was ready.


	6. Enjoying The Meal

Kaye stood outside the dining hall, she could hear everyone already chatting happily amongst themselves. Daisy had told her many times over that everything would be fine as she dressed her in a silver dress and deep blue corset. Daisy had curled her hair, pinning it up but leaving one lock to fall across her shoulder before applying light makeup to bring out Kaye's eyes and lips. Kaye had felt beautiful as she looked at her self. She never really wore make up or had her hair done before. She almost cried as she hugged the surprised dwarf, thanking her. But now as she stood, building up the courage to go inside, she felt as though she was trying to be something she wasn't. Finally the thought that having them wait for her was rude won out and she quietly entered, looking around. She felt her face heat up as everyone turned to look at her. They were all dresses beautifully, covered in fine jewels and clothing. Kaye suddenly felt very plain in comparison to them. She nodded to them all before moving off to the back of the group. They all started talking again, someone would glance over at her, but that would be about it. After a few moments two young men walked over to her, large grins on their faces. They both were dressed in black military styled uniforms. Their sandy brown hair was shaggy and fell across their eyes.

"Hi!" They said in unison as they stood in front of her.

"Hello." Kaye said, slightly surprised by their abruptness.

"I'm Chance, and this is Chase." The one with black eyes said, still smiling.

"We couldn't just stand around and gossip about you like the rest." Chase said, green eyes sparkling.

"Really boring."

"Agreed brother."

Chase put his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Well, I'm Kaye. It's nice to meet both of you." She said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Wow! Look at that!" Chance called out, leaning towards her.

"What a smile. It's been decided," Chase said with a nod, taking one of her hands in his.

"We shall do all we can." Chance continued, taking the other.

"To make you smile." They spoke together, kissing her knuckles. Kaye's face turned bright red as she looked down at them. At this a strong wind rushed through the room quickly.

"Oh dear." Kaye mumbled, looking over towards the door to see Jareth standing there, staring straight at her. Everyone turned and bowed to him, calling out greetings. Jareth walked over to the small group, not responding to his subjects.

"Ah, the Duro brothers. I see you've meet Miss. Sawyer." He said, stopping in front of them, his eyes flashing between the three.

"Yes sire. She seemed lonely on her own." Chance spoke for them. Kaye noticed quickly that he must be the stronger of the two as Chase stayed quite.

"How kind of you."

Jareth turned his full attention to the twin. Everyone tried to keep their conversations going and listen at the same time.

"Well she doesn't know anyone here, I thought it would be quite rude to leave her alone amongst the wolfs here. Sire."

Kaye's eyes widened at this, she could tell when someone was antagonizing another and this is just what this man was doing to the king in front of everyone. Chase placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, stepping up behind him.

"Perhaps we should head over to the table brother. I believe it is almost time for dinner." He said calmly, smiling at the two men.

"Excuse me Sire." Sniggle said as he walked over to them. Jareth's eyes flashed over to him causing him to flinch.

"Speak." Jareth snapped, not turning from Chance.

"Diner's ready. Uh, Diner _is _ready, Sire." He said, nodding his head slightly as he said the word is. Kaye smiled sweetly down at him, causing him to beam up at her.

"Thank you Sniggle. Shall we Sire, gentlemen?" Kaye asked, trying to brake up the tension. Jareth glanced over at her before he just headed over to the table, not saying a word. Chase grinned down at her as Chance huffed.

"Thanks Miss. Sawyer. Sometimes my brother doesn't know when to keep his thoughts to his self." Chase said as they followed slowly behind everyone.

"I didn't say anything wrong Chase." Chance grumbled, causing Kaye to giggle slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm not really sure how I should respond to this." She said, smiling.

"Kaye." Jareth called out, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She felt her face burn as the smile fell off her face. She heard Chance huff once again at this but did not respond to him as his brother elbowed him.

"Yes Jareth?" She asked softly causing everyone to shoot looks to each other or gasp slightly as she used his first name.

"You will be sitting next to me." He said as he sat at the head of the table. Kaye nodded as she headed over to where he was, moving to sit in the right chair.

"No, the one to my left."

Kaye's brow furrowed at this, not understanding what the difference was but quickly moved and went to sit there instead. Everyone started whispering amongst themselves at this. Normally the queen would sit to the left of a king, Kaye did not know this but all the Fae folk did. Jareth was currently in a staring match with Chance as she sat down in the chair, placing her napkin across her lap.

"Oh I hope you don't mind me sitting here." A female voice called out as she came up to the side of Kaye, a large fake grin plastered on her face. Kaye looked up to see Miss. Kamar pulling out the chair next to her to sit down.

"I have no right to be bothered Miss. Kamar." Kaye answered to her, giving her a small polite smile in return. At this, everyone else started to sit themselves as well, the Duro brothers sat across from Kaye, a little down the table as all of Miss. Kamar's friends placed themselves around the king and their friend.

"Oh please, call me by my first name. Swarna." She said, extending her tan hand.

"Oh, well nice to finally meet you Swarna. You can use my first name also." Kaye took the woman's hand, firmly shaking it before placing her hand back in her lap. Conversations stopped as food was brought out by dwarfs, as everyone started on the second course they began speaking again.

"How are you enjoying the meal so far Kaye?" Jareth asked, glancing over at her as he sipped the creamy soup from his spoon. Kaye placed her hand over her mouth as she quickly swallowed the soup.

"It delicious." She answered with a large smile. A small smile tugged at the corner of Jareth's lips before he took another spoon full of soup.

"In the Abovegroud you mustn't be use to this kind of thing, right?" Swarna asked, the fake smile placed back on her face as she tried to pull Kaye away from Jareth. Kaye blinked as she looked over at the other woman.

"Not really, no. Normally we would have just one dish, everything placed on one plate you know. That's how I would make dinner any ways." Kaye stated, everyone looking over at her.

"You prepared the meals your self?"

Kaye flushed slightly as the other young women giggled.

"I think that's amazing! A woman that can take care of her self with out help is strong in my eyes." Chance said, smiling brightly at her.

"I wouldn't say I was that strong." Kaye answered meekly, glancing at Jareth as she did so. Swarna caught this, glancing over at her friends to see that they had also.

"What? Did you make some sort of wish to be saved from your mundane life?" She asked, laughing, causing all of her friends to laugh as well. Kaye felt her face burn as she looked down into her soup.

"What she wished to be brought here, _Swarna_, is between her and the King." Chance spoke slowly, his hands shaking slightly from his anger. Chase let out a forced laugh as he turned and smiled at Kaye.

"On a different note. How are you liking the Kingdom so far?" Chase asked, his eyebrow twitching as his brother and Swarna shot daggers at each other.

"Um... I've only been here for a day. So I haven't seen much to be honest. Though what I have seen is very nice! I can't wait to see more." Kaye said with a smile at Chase who gave her a true smile this time around.

"Perhaps I can take you around the grounds after dinner then." Jareth said softly, pulling her attention back to him. He currently had his hands folded in front of his face as his elbows rested on the table, his nose just above his hands. His eyes were locked on to her, not paying any attention to the conversations or argument in one case. Kaye felt a slight blush tent her cheeks as she locked eyes with him.

"I would like that." She answered, just as softly, a smile tugging at her lips. Jareth smiled behind his hands at this. He hadn't thought it would have been so easy to get her to smile for him. He had been extremely upset when he herd the twins make the same vow he had to his self about making her smile. And when he had seen her smile at them, he thought he was going to snap and kill them. But what the older twin had said made sense. He shouldn't have left her to fend for her self amongst all the fae folk. But he would never admit his fault. But there was no need for him to dwell on that, she had agreed to walk with him after dinner and had gotten her to smile lightly.

Kaye continued to look at Jareth until someone took her bowl and placed the next course in front of her, drawing away her attention as she thanked them. She wished greatly that he hadn't been blocking his mouth with his hands when he had asked her his question. She had seen the corners of his eyes tilt up in what she knew was a smile but she couldn't see it. But asking him to move his hands would have been far to embarrassing. She didn't know him well enough yet to ask him such things. Never less the fact that he was a king.

"Oh that would be fabulous! We should all go into the gardens. Perhaps we could play some sort of game." Swarna said, grinning as she glanced around the table, causing everyone to agree. Jareths eyes flashed at this, he had wanted to be alone with the woman, he had yet to have a true moment with just the two of them.

"I think that might be fun. Maybe a scavenger hunt." Kaye offered up. Everyone looked at her, slightly surprised at the fact that she agreed with Swarna.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Perhaps teams of two?" Jareth asked her, his eyes shinning with mischief at the plan that was running through his mind.

"Yes, perhaps Kaye and-" Chance started but was cut off by Jareth shooting him a look of pure death.

"Yes, Kaye and I shall make up a group." Jareth finished.

"That sounds wonderful." Kaye said, trying to stop a fight from happening.

"A two person teamed scavenger hunt it is." Swarna said, trying to come up with a plan.

/././././././././././././././././././.

Well readers, what do you think? Please review and tell me so I know if what I'm doing is silly or not XD I need to have antagonist and you know you like to have someone to hate when you are reading something but I'm not sure what I am going to do with the twins yet. I'm still on the fence with it. But I hate Swarna and already have a plan for her. Either way! Love you all and thank you for reading! Blessed Be!


	7. The First Kiss

Thank you so very much for all the new alerts and favorites I am getting. It makes me feel all happy inside! Please enjoy the new chapter, I was really over thinking this one so I'm sorry if it seems a bit off. I had to clear my mind and finish it. Review and let me know if you think it's silly, I really would like to know! Love you all and blessed be!

/.../...

"So we are all in agreement that the winners get to choose someone here to kiss one of the people in the group." Swarna called out loudly to the group of 22 people as well as the woman at her side. All the females giggled as the men nodded in agreement. Jareth glanced over at Kaye who was currently as red as he had seen her yet. At some point, someone had suggested that all partners should be tied together to ensue that no one could split up and go about solo. A small hand full of people protested but with all the couples and single people that had paired off, plus Jareth, voting for the idea. It had quickly won out. Now Kaye found her forearm bound with a blue ribbon to Jareth's, their hands back to back.

"Alright, time for the game to begin!" Swarna said before she and her friend took off. Kaye looked up at Jareth as he looked over the list.

"These should be easy enough to find." Jareth mumbled. Kaye stood up on her tip toes so she could see the list.

"A fairy?" Kaye asked, not paying attention to how close she had moved to him. Jareth glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He groaned inwardly as her sent mixed with the bath salts, filled his sense. He wasn't sure if he should thank Daisy or curse her for using his favorite scents on the girl.

"Jareth?"

He blinked a few times to see that she was now looking into his eyes, still on her tiptoes.

"My mind was else where, what was it?"

Kaye giggled at this as she placed feet back on the ground.

"It's alright. We need to hurry though or we're going to lose."

Jareth grinned at her, lacing his fingers with hers, a large smile gracing his face instead as she blushed.

"Oh, there's no way I will lose." Jareth said before pulling her along to where he knew the fairies stayed. Swarna watched as all of this happened, anger filling her.

"I will not lose to a human Anna." She growled.

"Of course not! I will get you the kiss from the king." Her friend said with a grin, placing her hand over the list. A map began to slowly form, small black dots marking each item they needed as well as where they were themselves. Swarna grinned as well before they rushed off.

/./././././././././

Jareth and Kaye currently stood under a tree, other teams around them. At the top of the tree was a silver flower that was glowing soft blue in the moon light.

"Well, how are we suppose to get up there when tied to our partner?" Someone inquired.

"It even says no magic on this one." Chase pouted next to Kaye. Jareth looked at Kaye for a moment before glancing at the tree again.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Jareth asked, making everyone look to them.

"Um... I don't think so. But I've never been 10 feet off the ground in a tree." Kaye answered, a little confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes." She answered with out hesitation. Jareth grinned before he knelled down, turning his back to her. Kaye blushed before placing her hands on his shoulders and her legs around his middle.

"Hold on tighter." Jareth commanded. Kaye nodded more out of habit even though he couldn't see her as she tightened her hold slightly, leaning closer to him so she was flushed against his back. Everyone watched in surprise as Jareth stood, using a near by bench to reach a low hanging branch.

"Be careful." Kaye whispered to him, almost causing him to shiver as her breath tickled his neck and ear.

"I wont drop you." He finally spoke, pausing on a branch to find the easiest way up, with one of his hands resting on top of hers on his shoulder it was proving to be difficult.

"I'm more worried about something happening to you."

Jareth looked over his shoulder at her, surprise on his face.

"About me?"

"Yes, you saved me, brought me here. You've done nothing but been kind to me. And though I'm still not sure that this is not all just some wonderful dream. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said, looking at her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me get this flower and I will prove to you this is no dream." Jareth told her, his face extremely serious. Kaye looked up into his eyes, unable to respond.

"Okay?"

She nodded, causing him to smile before continuing. When Kaye plucked the flower some people cheered while others pouted.

"Who do you pick to kiss?" Chase asked with a smile as his brother pouted about them loosing. Kaye looked at Jareth, a blush on her face as he rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know anyone really, so you can choose." Kaye told him as a servant started to untie their arms. All the girls instantly took a step closer at this.

"Remember I told you I would prove this was no dream?" He asked, stepping in front of her. She felt her face grow hot but nodded, their fingers still intertwined.

"Would you be the one I choose as my prize then?"

Her eyes widened at this as he moved closer, placing his free hand on the side of her face.

"How would that prove... How would that prove this wasn't a dream?"

Jareth smirked as he leaned in so his lips barely brushed her ear.

"That was a yes or no question." He whispered into her ear, loving that she couldn't repress the shiver that ran through her body.

Kaye felt as though her knees would give out on her as his breath tickled her ear, the softness of his lips against her skin surprising her. She shouldn't be finding her self acting like this with a man she just met only a day ago. Never-less with a group of people watching them. But the people seemed so faded as she found her self focused on this man. All rational thought fighting to stay afloat in the sea that was her mind. But he was so handsome, plus so kind compared to what she knew, and he smelt amazing to her. If sunshine and magic could have a sent, that would be it. And now, as his soft hair tickled her face and neck, his breath running across her ear, she found her self nodding to his question. Her lips parted to answer but no noise coming forth.

"I'm sorry?"

He was teasing her, and she knew it, but she felt so helpless at this moment in time and could do nothing but play along with what he wanted.

"Yes." Kaye answered, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear. But hear he did as a large grin lit his face as he pulled back to look her in the eye. Just as swiftly, he pressed his lips to hers, sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. But just as quickly as the kiss had happened, he ended it, pulling away from her. Kaye let out a slight gasp mixed with a whine as she looked at him, surprise spilling across her face. Her hand went to her mouth as she registered the sound she just made. Jareth laughed as everyone around them joined in, snapping the young human woman back to her surroundings. She quickly removed her hand from Jareth's before rushing off to her room, her face bright red as she still held her hand to her mouth.

"Laughing might not have been the best choice sire." Chase said, shaking his head lightly as Chance glared at the king.

"That was just mean. Let's go brother, I am ready to go home now." Chance said, taking his brothers arm before they were surrounded in vines and disappeared. Jareth watched as the vines fell back into the earth.


	8. Don't Say You're Sorry

Jareth rose a slender eyebrow as he walked to Kaye's room. Sniggle was currently marching back in forth in front of her door, his young goblin face set into extreme focus and seriousness. The moment his eyes landed on the king they widened but he quickly turned and dashed into the room, shutting the door behind him. Just as Jareth rose his hand to knock the door swung open, Daisy standing with a hand on her hip.

"You laughed at her sire?" She asked, her eyes flashing. Both of Jareth's eye brows rose at this. Daisy was treating him more like a child than a king at the moment.

"What I do should be of no question to you." He spook coolly. But the dwarf woman didn't back down.

"It is when she comes back so upset she couldn't speak and Chase had to tell me what happened."

The mild amusement Jareth had been feeling was quickly replaced with anger and confusion.

"Chase? Chase Duro? He and his brother went home." Jareth said, a slight wind blowing.

"They were worried about the Misses. So-"

Jareth cut her off as he pushed past her into the room. A strong wind filled the space as he took in the three of them. Their shoes were tossed on the floor as they sat cross legged on her bed.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was cold as he spoke, the wind still blowing strong.

"We are just talking, sire. Trying to cheer up our new friend." Chance said, his eyes flashing as he moved his self in front of his brother and Kaye. The curtains snapped in the breeze as Jareth glared full force. Sniggle quickly dashed out of the room.

"On her bed!" He snapped, stepping forward.

"You can see we are still dressed. Sire." Chance snapped back.

"Stop this! You're scarring her!" Chase yelled, causing them to look over at him. Kaye currently had her face burred in Chase's chest, her body shaking.

"Damn it." Chance mumbled, turning back around to face her.

"Kaye, I'm sorry."

She nodded into Chase's chest, trying to calm her self.

"If you keep clinging to my brother like that I'm gonna get jealous. He is mine you know."

Kaye quickly backed away, her head hanging down. Jareth moved forward, placing his finger under her chin so she lifted her face. Their eyes meeting, fear clashing with sadness.

"I never want _you_ to fear me. I'll leave, stay here with your new friends." Jareth said softly before turning to go. As he came to the door he paused.

"And I laughed earlier because I found your reaction cute."

With this he left them all in surprise.

"Woah." Chase said after awhile.

"He always has to be so cool." Chance said, shaking his head.

"But really Kaye. I didn't mean to freak you out. You can hit me next time okay?"

Kaye flushed at this.

"I could never do that!" She said, waving her hands. Chase smacked his brother upside the head, a large grin on his face.

"Hey!"

"See, he's so hard headed you can't hurt him." Chase said as Chance pouted.

"Aw, don't be sad!"

Chase tackled his brother in a large hug causing Kaye to laugh, expelling the rest of her fear.

"I should apologize." Kaye said with a sigh.

"Why?" Chance asked, righting his self when Chase let him go.

"I didn't give him time to explain before I ran away." She said, getting down from her bed.

"Would you want me to join you Miss?" Daisy asked, stepping towards her.

"No, but thank you. I should do this on my own."

"We'll wait for you." Chase said, smiling softly at her.

"Alright."

Kaye walked out into the hall, causing Sniggle to jump.

"Where did Jareth go?" She asked him sweetly.

"To his room Misses. That one there." He told her, pointing to the last door in the hall. Kaye thanked him as she patted his head before walking over to the door. Taking a deep breath she lifted her small hand and softly knocked.

"What?!" Jareth's voice yelled out through the door. Kaye jumped, placing her hand to her chest, to surprised to respond,

"I said-"

His booming voice cut off as he opened the door, his eyes locking on her. Kaye looked at him, wide eyed before a blush lit her face. He currently stood in only his tight black pants, his shirt/gloves/socks/boots disregarded about his room. His toned chest and abdomen exposed in the soft light.

"I'm sorry -" Kaye started, turning around. Jareth stretched out, grabbing her wrist.

"No! Wait! Just, don't move." He said, pulling away and shutting the door. Kaye turned back around and looked at the door, slightly surprised as she heard him fumbling around. A moment later the door swung open again, this time he had a wrinkled red poets shirt on, just the top of his chest exposed now.

"Come in." Jareth said, a little out of breath. Kaye nodded, walking in. Once she was a ways in she stopped, glancing around the slightly messy room.

"I didn't think that..."

He trailed off his words as he moved his clothes off a chair for her, tossing them on the bed.

"It's alright, thank you." She said softly before sitting down as he moved to sit on the bed.

"You forgot your shoes." He said, nodding at her feet. Kaye glanced down to see that she had indeed, her white stockings the only thing on her feet.

"So I have." She mumbled, wiggling her toes.

"What brings you to my room Kaye?" Jareth asked, looking up to her face.

"Oh! I wanted to apologize." She answered, looking back at him. His brow furrowed as he tried to understand.

"What? Why?"

"Because I ran off. That was extremely rude in front of all your guest."

"Yes, but I laughed first."

"Well, I still made you angry."

"Where I made you fear me."

Kaye lowered her head at this, making him sigh.

"How's this? We're even." Jareth asked her. Kaye worried her bottom lip for a moment before she nodded. Jareth smiled at this before he relaxed, placing his forearms on his knees.

"So you seem to get along nicely with my social out cast."

She looked up at him again, she herself relaxing as she took in his demeanor.

"Maybe that's because they accepted me so quickly."

"Everyone will warm up to you. Just give them time. And if not, then, I'll send them to the bog." He told her with a smirk.

"What's the bog?" Kaye asked, interested. Jareths memory flashed back to the last human that had asked that in his kingdom. They were so different. Dark and light. Strong and broken. Loud and soft.

"Jareth?"

He blinked a few times, Kaye was looking at him, her face full of worry.

"I was lost in memory. You asked about the bog right?"

Kaye nodded, still worried.

"If any of the bog touches you, you smell forever. There's only one being I know of that's not phased by the smell. I leave him to guard the bridge there."

"It must be horrible. If everyone fears it."

Jareth smiled at her.

"It's nice to see someone not underestimate things that they don't know."

"I've learned to always expect the worse. That way, nothing can surprise or disappoint you." She told him honestly, causing a slight sadness to enter into his eyes.

"I wish that I could have helped you sooner. The first day I saw you at the market. Do you remember the owl you gave a peach to?" He asked, studding her reaction. He watched as her eyes moved back and forth slightly as she studied the space in front of her blindly, trying to remember.

"You were the owl? You had been following me?" She asked, pulling back from him. Jareth ran his hand through his hair as he looked away from her.

"I wouldn't say I followed you. I just checked in every once and a while. I couldn't ever stay too long. I would get to angry." He said, looking up at her through his lashes.

"Oh I-"

Jareth stood up, moving to kneel in front of her.

"Don't say you're sorry." Jareth said, placing his hands on the sides of her face. Kaye gasped as she felt his power enter her, the sadness unstoppable. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked into his eyes, her hands absently reaching for his face as well. Jareth closed his eyes as her soft skin made contact with his own, he tilted his face into her hand as he opened his eyes, locking with her own once again.

"Why are you so sad?" Kaye asked softly, leaning towards him. Jareth didn't respond as he looked back and forth between her eyes, leaning a little forward his self. Kaye gasped as a new emotion filled her. He was attracted to her, deeply and she could feel it. Everything that was rushing through him she felt. Regret, fear, worry, lust, attraction, sadness. All of these flashed quickly through her. Kaye gasped once again, her eyes widening before she just did the only thing she her self felt that she should. Jareth's eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. Kaye tensed a little until Jareth closed his eyes, kissing her back. She eased into him, her hands falling down to his shoulders. Kaye pulled away, resting her forehead against his. Jareth let out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

"That's better than a laugh."

Kaye smiled at him, her eyes sparkling as he stared.

"I should get back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, at breakfast." Jareth said, standing and helping her to her feet. He walked her to the door, opening it for her. Kaye flashed him one more smile before going back to her room, patting Sniggle on the head before she went inside.


	9. Soft Green Light

I am so sorry. I forgot to do an AN in my last chapter. I got so excited about the new chapter I spaced out. Thank you all so much for faving or alerting my story, or even me. Thank you for the comments as well! It means so very much. Now. This chapter is going to get dark and a little adult. There isn't any J+K going on here though really, but I don't want to ruin it for everyone. Just, if you are under age or embarrassed easy or anything else, know this might not be safe for work or certain places at home. I even have to sneak writing it around my boyfriend cause I would be so embarrassed if he saw that I was writing this XD. Please review and let me know what you think about what I am doing. Love you all so very much! Blessed Be!

/./././././././././././.

Kaye had fallen asleep talking with the Duro brothers after she had let Draco go play with Sniggle and his friends. Daisy had showed the brothers out before she changed the young sleepy woman into a white silk bed gown and went to bed her self. Kaye was currently having the most wonderful dream. She was dressed in an elegant ball gown, following Jareth around the room, trying to catch his attention as everyone danced around them. But she suddenly felt as though someone was pinning her to the spot yet no one was touching her. She noticed Jareth had stopped moving, his eyes were locked on her, worry and confusion on his face. Kaye started to panic, struggling to get free. She opened her mouth to cry for help but it was muffled. As her panic reached its peak she woke up. But what she went through in the dream was only amplified. In the moon light she could make out black soulless eyes staring into her pale blue ones. Alex had found her again, he had her hands pinned above her head as he used his free hand to cover her mouth. A strangled, muffled, scream left her lungs causing him to close his eyes in what looked like bliss as he smiled. He was currently straddling her, pinning her legs.

"I've messed that sound. All I've been able to hear for what feels like years, is your laughter." Alex said, opening his eyes. Kaye snapped hers shut, not moving or making a sound as tears ran down her face. Alex let out a growl as he twisted her wrist until she screamed, her eyes flying open in pain.

"Do NOT ignore me!" He hissed.

"There I was, trapped. Unable to move, only able to hear your laughter. And you were out, pimping your self to some fag of a king. You're such a fucking slut. At least I know you're good for one thing." He spat, Kaye's eyes widened in fear as he expertly kept her mouth covered as he tied her hands to the head board. She screamed against his hand as she fought to get out from under him but to now avail. Kaye could no longer see through the tears as Alex spread her legs, placing his self between them. She let out a loud scream from behind his hand, even though it only came out a low muffled noise. Alex moved his hand between her legs, sliding her night gown up as he ran his nails up her inner thigh. Kaye moaned in pain as she felt blood trickle from her new wounds. He paused with his fingers rapt around her panties as there was a knock at the door.

"Kaye?" Jareth's voice called through the door. She felt hope at the sound of his voice as she called out to him, her voice muffled as she found the strength to fight.

"Shut it!" Alex hissed at her, pushing harder onto her face. Kaye felt her teeth brake through the skin of her mouth, blood pooling from the wounds.

"I'm coming in." Jareth said strongly, as he tried to open the door but found it to be locked.

"Kaye? Open the door." He demanded. Alex snorted as he turned back to Kaye.

"How's it feel to have to listen to his voice as this happens slut? So close but can't help. Go ahead, scream for me, for us." He said, releasing her mouth as he tore off her panties.

"Jareth!" Kaye's high pitched scream filled the room as she cried. Doing all she could to fight back. She let out another scream as the door shattered into little bits, showering the room.

"What the hell?" Alex asked, bring his self up to his knees. Kaye cried out in happiness as her eyes landed on Jareth. He was once again only in his black pants, his hair flying about his face in his anger.

"I will kill you." Jareth said, his voice calm as he stalked forward. He had the man by the throat in a blink of an eye, throwing him against the far wall. Kaye flinched as she herd a sickening thud and crunch before Alex fell to the floor. She jumped as she felt hands on her wrist, wide fear filled eyes turning to see who it was.

"Shh, it's me." Jareth soothed, untying her hands. The moment she was free she pulled her legs to her chest, trying to stretch the night gown down as far as it would go.

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

Jareth walked over to Alex, using one of his crystals to heal him just enough so he could wake. Alex groaned as he pushed his self up to a sitting position, only to gasp for air as Jareth grabbed him by the throat.

"Who let you out?"

Alex let out a chocked laugh before he spat at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He answered, trying to hide his fear.

"Kill me if you want. But she will always be mine. She will always look out for me. Any time someone raises their voice or a hand too quickly she'll think of me. Every time you touch her."

Finally Jareth snapped, slamming the humans head against the wall with a loud crunch before Alex disappeared. Jareth roared in anger.

"What happened?" Kaye asked softly, her voice shaking.

"Someone took my pray!" Jareth snapped, standing up. Kaye jumped as she sank back into the pillows.

"Oh Kaye." Jareth said, sadness filling him as he moved over to the bed.

"I didn't mean-"

She shook her head as she relaxed a little, smiling weakly at him even though it didn't get close to her eyes.

"It's alright." She said softly. She went to move her leg but flinched.

"You're hurt. Let me see."

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at her.

"It'll be okay. It's nothing too bad."

"I failed at protecting you. At least let me do this." He pleaded. Kaye studied him for a moment before nodding her head. She slowly lowered her legs, pulling her dress up but still keeping her modesty. First Jareth noticed the new marks along her leg, but then slowly the old scars started to reveal themselves to his eyes. Light small ones, large deep ones, small circles here and there.

"Gods." He whispered.

"At least you didn't panic like Daisy." Kaye mumbled, looking at the other side of the room.

"I can heal the new ones now, but the scars. I'll have to make an ointment for. It will take weeks, months maybe, to heal." He said, running his finger tips lightly along her leg. She shivered at his touch, a blush staining her face. He smiled softly before pulling a crystal, healing her wounds.

"I'm calling the Duro brothers. They are the strongest fighters in my military. Maybe a few others. I'll leave Chase here, he's the best at defensive spells next to me." Jareth said once he finished.

"Where are you going?" Kaye asked.

"I'm taking my men to find him and who ever let him out."

Kaye watched as he conjured a hand full of crystals. He whispered towards them before tossing them out the window.

"I'll stay in here till they arrive. You try to sleep."

He moved to get up but her small hand quickly grabbed into his forearm.

"Stay, please." Kaye pleaded. Jareth looked into her eyes before he nodded, pulling his self up on her bed fully, placing his back against the head board. She buried her self into the covers, her hands staying on his arm. She jumped as Chance and Chase ran into the room, swords drawn.

"It's alright." Jareth soothed her.

"What happened?" Chase asked, taking in the bits of door and pools of blood across the room.

"Kaye, I have to go talk to my men. We will be right out side okay?"

Kaye nodded, releasing his arm. The moment she was alone she started to cry. She wished despreatly that she hadn't let Draco go with the goblins to play that night. Just as she thought this she heard her dog barking as he ran to her, pushing past the fae men in the hall before jumping onto her bed.

"Oh Draco." Kaye cried, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried, unaware of Jareth looking at her for a moment before going back to the explanation. Kaye jumped as she herd Chance yell out curses, punching a wall, swearing to skin the man before Chase calmed him. The men continued to talk for a moment and Kaye noticed that one moment all the door parts and blood were about her room, but the next it was like the never were.

"Hey sweetie." Chase said a few moments later as he walked over to her.

"Hi Chase. I'm sorry. I'm sure you were sleeping. If you want to go back..." She trailed off as he pulled over a chair, sitting next to the bed smiling at her.

"And pass up on the opportunity to sleep in the same room as you to tease Chance with? Never." He said with a wink causing her to smile a little.

"Sleep. Draco and I will keep you safe."

Just as Kaye started to drift off she thought she saw a soft green light surround her, making her feel safe and protected as Chase began to hum a song she had never heard before.


	10. Oh My Goddess

A/N: I'm sorry, it's been over two weeks and you haven't heard from me. I am so sorry. School started back up for the semester and I fell away there. I've already had two quizzes and I have two more then a test in 5 days plus homework! XD This professor is evil. I should send him to the Bog! Jareth! I wish for algebra to be sent to the bog and any one that teaches it as well!... Jareth?... Hello?

/././././././././././././././././././././././

Kaye woke to hushed voices, the dawn just about to brake.

"So you found him then?" Chase asked softly.

"Yeah. But he'd been dead for hours. Who ever 'saved him' finished him off." Chance told him, annoyance strong in his voice.

"We still don't know who that savior was." A deep voice spoke.

"We will continue the hunt in 6 hours time. For now, go rest." Jareth told them.

"I'll keep watch till she wakes." Chase said softly.

"No need." Jareth said firmly. Kaye listened, eyes closed as they said their goodbye's. Jareth moved over to the seat Chase had been using, a sigh leaving his lips as he shrugged off his coat.

"Jareth?" She called out softly, not wanting to spook him. He quickly looked up from taking off his boots.

"Yes?"

Kaye said nothing as she moved over on the bed, Draco moving his self to lay next to her again but leaving enough room for someone to comfortably lay down as well. Jareth looked at her for a moment, loving the pale blush on her face as she looked any where but at him. He finished pulling off his boots and socks before crawling under the covers, patting Draco on the head.

"Why do you trust me?" He asked before turning on his side to look at her. Kaye turned over as well, getting slightly lost in his different colored eyes.

"I began to trust you because you saved us. Then when I was in the labyrinth and again in your room. I felt your emotions. I could feel that I could trust you fully."

Kaye flipped over onto her back, placing her hands over her face.

"But I feel like this is all rushing along and I'm powerless to stop it. I've only known you for a day." She said with a frustrated sigh. Jareth pushed his self up onto his hand.

"I'll get out."

"No! I mean, no. I just. I don't know. I'm sorry. I think I'm going crazy."

Jareth chuckled as he laid back down onto the bed.

"I felt the same the first time I saw you. Did you know that fae kings have mates?" Jareth asked, studying the ceiling.

"I thought I had found her a long time ago. But I was wrong. I was cruel. I thought if I got her to play my game, change the stars for my own gain but make her think it was for her. She'd love me. I even told her if she'd only fear me I'd be her slave,"

Jareth let out a humorless laugh at this.

"Of course, the first chance she had, she ran. Leaving me behind. I swore to never go to the Aboveground again. To never love again. But then I gave in, I went to the Aboveground, and I saw you. I fought against everything I felt until I thought I had gone crazy. I'd start laughing for no reason, then be screaming the next." Jareth told her, unable to stop the words from spilling forth. Kaye peaked at him through her fingers, taken aback by his honesty.

"Then one day, as I looked through the Old Kings Chronicles, I came across something that explained in detail what a kings mate was and what happened when he ran across a potential . Everything that was written there described me. Everything I felt and was going through. You see, I think the reason we are like this, and so quickly. Is because you're my mate. At least, a possible one."

Kaye pondered this. If goblins and fae were real, who was she to say this wasn't as well?

"I guess in a magic kind of way. That makes since. At least there would be a reason for this extreme pull." Kaye told him with a yawn, snuggling up to Draco. Jareth grunted in response to her as he started to think. She peeked at him around Draco's head, watching as his eyes grew heavy a little slower than her own.

"Good night Jareth." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, to tired to fight against the sleep anymore.

"Good night Kaye. Have sweet dreams. Safe dreams." Jareth whispered as she fell asleep, a small smile on her face.

/./././././././

Kaye felt her body wake her up, telling her she must go to the rest room. Sighing she moved to stretch but felt slightly trapped.

"Draco. Move." She grumbled, uncurling her hands that were under her chin to push at him. When her hands touched warm skin instead of fur her eyes shot open. Once they focused she noticed she was staring at a pale collar bone that peaked through a black poets shirt, her eyes slowly lifted up and landed on the sleeping face of the goblin king. Kaye felt her face burn as well as her ears and neck as his soft breath ruffled the hair on the top of her head, his arm was currently draped over her protectively as he slept. Kaye slowly inched her way out of his grasp and rushed to the bath room, shutting the door behind her, placing her back against the cold wood.

"Oh my goddess..." She whispered, putting her finger tips to her lips. She took a few deep breaths to calm her self before deciding to take a bath to help lower her blood pressure. She walked over to the tub and went through the same processes she watched Daisy do the night before. She hummed softly to her self as she made the water slightly warmer before pulling the night gown over her head. The sudden thought that she hadn't put on any undergarments after last night hit her and cause her to blush all over again.

"I'm such an idiot!"

Kaye covered her mouth as her yell at her self sounded through out the bathroom. She quickly whorled around as the bathroom door was jerked open.

"Kaye? What's wrong?" Jareth yelled out, standing in the door way.

/././././././.

I know, I'm mean. Tehe. Review for me my pretties. Bwahahahaha! I really do need some sleep and to stop drinking all this caffeine to stay up. *falls over * Blessed Be~


	11. It's Different Somehow

A/N: The possibility of you reading this is probably very low being that I'm sure you want to know what happens next lol. I know I would probably skip over this and come back to it later to be honest. So I will continue on and speak to you after this chapter.

/././././././././././.

Kaye stood in shock for a moment, her eyes wide as she looked at Jareth who quickly took in her body with his eyes, not even trying to hide the fact, before she screamed. She quickly covered her chest with one arm as she used her hand to cover her lower half, bowing her head so her hair would be a curtain. Jareth quickly shut the door, not saying a word.

"Oh goddess. I think I'm going to die." Kaye said, curling her arms in on her self as she bent over a little.

"That was not my intention." Jareth called through the door. Kaye glanced up at the wood barrier.

"But you still looked!" She called out to him, anger mixing with her embarrassment.

"Could you blame me?" Jareth asked, laughing. Kaye scowled at the door at his teasing.

"Laughing is not helping!" She yelled at him, it seemed her whole body was a bright shade of red to her.

"It's nice to see you can get angry every once and awhile."

She huffed as she turned back to the bath, turning off the water before she got in.

Once she was finished she had calmed down quite a bit but now that she found herself wrapped in a towel with another around her hair she couldn't go back into the bedroom. She was too embarrassed to face him after that, never mind in nothing but towels. She was trying to think up something to do when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" She asked, not sure what else to do.

"Miss? Are you alright? The King asked me to come help you dress but you've been in there for quite some time." Daisy's voice called through the door. Kaye let out a sigh of relief at the dwarfs voice.

"Thank the gods it's you Daisy." She said, opening the door with a smile on her face.

"And why would that be?" Jareth's voice asked from behind Daisy. Kaye felt her face flush as she looked up at him, instinctively moving behind the door frame and peaking out at him. He chuckled as he looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"I just came to drop off that ointment that I mentioned last night. Place it upon your scars every day. It's important you don't forget."

Jareth placed the large blue glass bottle on her makeup stand before walking out of the bed room, shutting the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Daisy asked before moving to go get the dress the human woman would wear for the day.

"He saw me naked Daisy!" She confided in the only female she knew there, covering her face with her hands.

"Why is that such a bother? He has seen many naked women, and I'm sure you've been seen naked before." She said without thought, pulling a light green dress out.

"That's not the point! It's so embarrassing to have a man you barely know see you naked. I didn't like someone I was with to see me naked." Kaye said, using the towel on her head to finish drying her hair as she spoke.

"You've allowed me to help you dress." Daisy pointed out as she pulled a royal purple corset out that was embroidered with small green and white flowers.

"But you are female. It's different somehow."

Daisy clicked her tongue as she handed her her undergarments.

"But you slept together. You should be fine with him seeing you."

Kaye felt her face grow hot as she stumbled, almost falling over.

"What? We didn't sleep together! I mean, we were on the same bed... But Draco was between us!" Kaye cried out in earnest as the dwarf woman smiled, helping her get into her clothing before putting the new ointment from Jareth on her legs.

"And where is your dog?" She asked, looking up at her with raise eyebrows. Kaye blinked a few times before she looked about the room.

"I... I'm sure he went out when I woke up with the goblins. They seem to get along so well. But really! Nothing happened last night. Well, between us any ways."

"I heard about the mishap from last night. The men are already in the dining hall coming up with a strategy for finding who did this."

Kaye looked back at the woman as she pulled on the strings for the corset.

"You heard? Does everyone know about what happened?"

Daisy sighed as she finished tying the strings.

"I fear so. The fea women are gossipers to no end Miss. Are you ready to go out?" She asked, walking to the door. Kaye blanched as she thought about everyone talking about the things that had happened, plus the fact that she had two men in her room all night, one of them being the king.

"I can't go out there." Kaye told her, shaking her head as she went back to her bed, sitting down.

"What? You have to go eat. Stop this nonsense." Daisy scolded her, her eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. Kaye stood her ground against her though, shaking her head once again.

"I don't need to eat. I'll be fine. I'll stay in here for the day."

Daisy let out a strong quick rush of air through her nose.

"Fine, I will go get your breakfast for you. But you will go out for lunch. No room for discussion."

Kaye watched as Daisy left the room, closing the door behind her before she went to the large window in the room. There were pillows piled up in the large sill so she pulled her self up onto it, pulling her knees to her chest as she gazed out to the gardens then the labyrinth beyond that. All the thoughts ran through her head from what happened the night before, then the conversation she had had with Jareth after that. Then the embarrassing incident from this morning. She put her hands to her face as she felt them warm up again at the memory of Jareth boldly looking her body over.

/././././././.

Jareth looked up from the map that he and his men where looking at as Daisy walked into the room, walking over to the table where the breakfast foods were placed about. His brow knitted together in confusion as he watched the dwarf prepare a plate of food, grabbing toast and fruit.

"Rose, where is Kaye?" He asked, ignoring the men. They all looked at each other, shrugging in indifference or scoffing in annoyance.

"It's Daisy sire. And she is in her room. She isn't feeling well and asked me to gather her breakfast for her." The woman answered him as she poured a glass of orange juice.

"Isn't feeling well?" Jareth and Chance asked at the same time before shooting a glare at each other as Chase sighed.

"It's nothing. Just nerves. She will be fine by this afternoon."

Some of the men laughed at this.

"Women, sire, they are the weaker of us." One of his men told him, his smile hidden behind his beard but his black eye were shinning in humor. Daisy's eyes flashed as she turned to the group of taller men.

"She is not weaker than you! She is feeling shaken up after being attack among other things. You would be as well!" Daisy snapped at them, feeling extremely protective of the young woman for some reason.

"Sire, if you'll excuse me." She said with a bow to the king before storming out of the room. The men blinked a few times as they watched her leave.

"You have brave servants sire, perhaps you should teach her a lesson. Talking to fea the way she did." One of the men said, shaking his head.

"She was protecting her lady. As she should. And I would mind you, that when you say things like you did. You are speaking of my guest." Jareth told them, his voice low. The men quickly apologized, bowing to him slightly.

"Now, back to what we were discussing."

/./././././././././././././././././././

A/N: I know, I have been posting short chapters and all but I work full time, and school started back up, as well as taking care of my family and working on my art. I find my time is stretched about as far as I can make it go. I promise that the next two chapters will give you something nice. I love you all and please let me know what you think. If I am stretching this out to much I would like to know. Blessed Be!


	12. Come Play

Kaye had managed to doze off after breakfast on the window sill. Daisy had checked on her a few times to be sure she was still safe, but no one had bothered her. Till now that is. The twins stood in the garden, looking up at her window.

"I think we should make her come out side." Chance said, glancing at his brother.

"Agreed. It would make watching her easier." Chase replied before walking over to the wall. He placed a hand over one of the vines that ran up the side of the castle. Glancing up to the window he began to focus his magic on the vine, smiling as it started to move like a snake would. He looked back up as he made the vine move over to the opened window. He smiled lightly as he made the vine tickle her nose.

"Kaye! Wake up!" Chance called out as she swatted at the vine in her sleep. Chase caused the vine to move around her wrist, pulling lightly.

"Come play with us!"

Kaye blinked as she awoke, glancing about her.

"Chance? Where's Chase?" Kaye called out sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She looked at her wrist as the vine pulled again. She followed the green line with her eyes, looking down she saw Chase waving up at her, a soft smile on his face.

"Come play. We're bored." He called up to her just as the goblins and Draco ran out into the garden, swarming Chance making her laugh.

"I'll be right down!" She called out happily, gathering her skirts before turning around to get down.

"So you will go out if they ask then?" Jareth asked, eyebrow raise. Kaye let her skirt fall about her feet as she stopped moving.

"Come on already!" Chance yelled out with a laugh. Kaye glanced behind her before turning back to Jareth.

"Come play with us." She said, smiling happily.

"Perhaps you have forgotten, but I am trying to find someone." He answered her, crossing his arms. Kaye bowed her head slightly at this.

"Yes but, playing does the mind good some times."

Jareth studied her for a moment, not saying anything as he watched her begin to fidget under his gaze.

"Perhaps."

She looked up at him as he held out his hand to her. A large smile spilled across her face as she took his hand, pulling him after her as she ran from her room. Everyone they passed stopped what they were doing to watch the two run past them.

"Miss. Kamar will not be happy." One of the women said, shaking her head before going about what she was doing.

"Yay! She made it!" Chance said, looking up from the stick sword fight he was holding with a goblin.

"And you brought the King." Chase said with a nod at the other man. Jareth gave him a light lift of head.

"So what are we playing?" Jareth asked, looking about the small group, the goblins fearful.

"Well... Chase was going to be our princess. Kidnapped by the evil dog lord Draco. Kaye and I were to fight through the goblin army to save her." Chance said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Kaye who giggled as he said Chase was to be a princess.

"That sounds amazing. Oh, but what can Jareth do?" She asked, looking up at him. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"I'll sit this one out." He said with a nod before moving to sit on a bench. Chance shrugged before grabbing Kaye's hand and pulling her out into the garden. Draco barked as he ran about with the goblins as they formed a mass in front of Chase who leaned against a tree.

"Okay, so first, the princess should be tied up." Chance said, waving his hand at his brother who was quickly wrapped in branches from the tree.

"Chance!" He yelled at him, trying to move his hands to perform magic as well to get free.

"Sorry Princess! We shall save you soon enough!"

Kaye giggled as she was handed a stick to use as a sword.

"We will never let you pass!" Sniggle yelled, holding a spoon in front of his self, a pot sliding down the side of his head.

"Yes we will! My prince needs his princess!" Kaye called out with a laugh, placing her own stick in front of her.

"My princess?" Chance asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Yes, and I will be your knight." She told him with a smile before dashing forward to 'battle' the goblins. She quickly 'slayed' all but Sniggle. In their epic ending battle they both laid 'dying'.

"Oh, my dear White Knight. You sacrificed your self for me."

Kaye currently laid, coughing, on the ground, her hand in that of her prince.

"No, I died for true love. Save your Princess from the evil Lord Draco."

Kaye let her head fall to the side as Chance stood up proudly.

"I shall defeat you!" He yelled, rushing at Draco, stick raise. The dog barked at him, snatching his stick from him before dashing away.

"If you let a dog beat you, I will lower your rank." Jareth said with a chuckle as he watched Chance try to get his 'sword' back.

"And the Prince heard a voice from beyond. _The evil Lords weakness is the words 'play dead'_." Kaye called out as she pulled her self up and sat cross legged on the ground. Chance looked at her slightly confused before turning to the evil Lord. He held out one of his hands to the dog and the other to the sky.

"I command thee! Play dead!" He called out, Draco whined a bit before he laid down, rolling over on his back and placing his paws to the sky. Chase laughed as his brother rushed over, removing the tree branches and taking him into his arms.

"I saved you my dear Princess. What do I earn for my bravery?"

"Kiss him!" A cheer of female voices called out from the castle. Everyone turned to see that many people had gathered about the windows to watch the trio play. Kaye felt her face warm up at the thought of being watched but quickly turned to look at the twins who were looking at each other with large smirks on their faces. Chance placed his hand on his brothers face as they began to move close to each other.

"Princess."

"Prince."

Right before their lips met Draco ran past them, pushing Chance into his brother, causing them to fall over. Jareth roared with laughter at their tangled mess as Draco ran about them.

"Foiled by the Evil Lord after all!" He said laughing. Kaye watched him as he laugh, a smile lighting her face as she did so. Jareth looked over at her, a smile on his face as the laughter died out on his lips. They stared at each other as the twins pulled them selfs from their tangled messed.

"What is this? Why are you like this with her? With a HUMAN!"

Everyone turned to see Swarna standing at the edge of the garden, a large black cloud surrounding her as she looked at Kaye, anger coming off her waves. Jareth stood, the smile falling off his face.

"Swarna, stop. Th-" He started. Only to have her stomp her foot, her hair being pulled up by her power as the storm clouds started to swirl.

"Now you pay attention to me! Now you call me by my name. Only to do so as if I was a child." She snapped at him, lightning hitting the ground around her. While she was distracted by Jareth the twins moved in front of Kaye, blocking her from the crazed woman, standing in fighting positions.

"Because you are acting like a child. But if you wish, I can treat you like an adult fae that has threatened their king. Do you wish to find what happens to a being that threatens me?" He asked, his voice was cool and smooth, no emotion coming from him as he stood to his full height.

/./././././././

A/N: Long chapter for me huh? I felt that I was pulling Jareth away from who he was suppose to be. I need to watch the movie when this storm passes to regain the feel of him that I have. I am also going to try to wrap this up soon as well. Maybe another 4 chapters or so is left I believe. Either way, let me know what you think!


	13. Maybe You Aren't Meant To Be Here

A/N: Hello my dear readers. **/waves/ **How have you all been this summer so far? Sorry I haven't given you updates as much as I am sure you would like. Please forgive me! Here is a new chapter to appease you. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it of course. It helps me out a lot to hear your reviews.

/./././././././././././././././././././././.

"JARETH!" Kaye ran out from behind her friends, rushing to his side. Jareth turned, his eyes flashing as he looked at her, the anger from Swarna filling his eyes. Kaye flinched back from him before taking a deep breath.

"She is just a woman in love. She isn't thinking straight." Kaye stammered to him.

"Not thinking straight? I happen to know what I want, and if that stupid slave hadn't messed up I would be rid of you by now!" Swarna screamed, her hair rising on end. Everything from that moment happened to quickly for Kaye's human eyes to keep up with. There was a deep feral roar that sounded from where she knew Jareth to be before her line of vision was cut off completely as her ears felt like they would burst from the booms of thunder that filled the garden. Once everything was quite she went to remove what was covering her only to have someone grab her wrist and stop her.

"Don't do that." Jareth instructed her, gaining only a nod.

"Chance, Chase. Clean this up."

Kaye let out a squeak as she was picked up bridle style, her face still covered by the soft cloth.

"I wont drop you." His deep voice told her softly by her ear, causing her to shiver. Kaye didn't respond as Jareth began to walk. She could hear people whispering as they passed but said nothing, not wanting to anger Jareth again by asking questions. She jumped lightly as she felt Jareths body shift as there was a loud bang. After he took a couple more steps she found herself placed upon a soft surface. Kaye listened in the blue tinted darkness as Jareth let out a deep sigh.

"Can I... take this off?" She ventured out softly, not daring to move to do so. Jareth let out a slight gasp as he looked over at her, pulling his cloak off from over her head.

"Yes, it's safe for you to look now." He told her before sitting down in his chair. Kaye's eyes widened at the blood splatter that covered him at random.

"Did you...?" She couldn't find it in her self to ask him the question that ran through her mind. Because she knew the answer and would much rather to think that this man in front of her was incapable of such things. Jareth looked at her, his mixed matched eyes searching her face, no words leaving his lips. Kaye nodded as she stood, looking down the whole while, not seeing the pain and sadness filling Jareth face as she made this movement. She looked around, quickly spotting the bathroom before entering into the adjacent room. Kaye quickly went about the large bathroom, gathering wash cloths and a bowl. She quietly filled the crystal bowl with water before walking back into the bedroom. Jareth looked at her in surprise, one of his eye brows raised. Kaye said nothing as she placed the bowl on the small table next to his chair before she dipped part of a wash cloth into the water. He watched as she slowly began to clean the blood off him, her face serious as she cleaned. She bit her lip once she had removed all the blood from his exposed skin.

"Would you... um..."

Jareth looked at her confusion filling his face. Kaye felt her face grow hot at the though of asking him to take off his shirt so she could clean it for him.

"Your shirt." She mumbled, unable to fully ask him as she looked down at her hands. Jareth's eyes widened at just those two words.

"I don't think now would be the time-"

Kaye quickly looked up at him, her face paled in shock.

"NO! I was just going to clean your clothes for you while you took a bath. I didn't!"

Jareth started to laugh as he watched her get flustered.

"Alright, alright. You don't need to wash my clothes though. Just give me a moment to get in the bath and then come in when I call for you. Just to keep me company." Jareth chuckled as Kaye turned bright red. She watched him go into the bathroom. The moment the door closed her hands went to her face.

"Oh gods, I can't go in there! He's going to be... naked."

Kaye paced back and forth, biting on her thumb nail.

"Ready." Jareth called out. She slowly opened the door as she worried her bottom lip.

"Maybe I can keep you company out here." Kaye said, unable to take that first step.

"You come in here or I go out there." Jareth told her, his tone indifferent. He laughed through his nose as she stumbled into the room catching her self before she fell.

"You act as though you're a virgin."

He laughed at his comment as she sat down on the floor, placing her back against the wall as she stared at the floor.

"I am just nervous."

She knew him to be in the tub and that she couldn't see anything from the angle she was currently in but she still couldn't find her self to look up.

"You're such a child."

Kaye's head quickly snapped up and turned in his direction.

"I am not a child."

Jareth smiled as he crossed his arms along the side of the large clawfooted tub, laying his head on his arms as they made eye contact.

"There we go. Much better."

They both stayed that way in comfortable silence until Jareth let out a sigh and grabbed a sponge. She watched as he would fill the sponge with water then ring the water out over his self. She bit her lip as she followed the trail of the water along his pale toned body.

"I don't apologize. I find it to be a sign of weakness." Jareth suddenly said as he reached out to a bottle of body wash. Kaye jumped at the sound of his deep voice. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips.

"So when I say this, listen well."

She nodded as she tried to control her racing heart.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved with what happened today. It should have been taken care of before getting to you."

Kaye watched in silence as he lathered up his chest.

"Did you kill her?" She finally asked, her voice soft. Jareth looked at her, his eyes cold and indifferent as a worriers should be.

"You know the answer to that. Why ask such a foolish question?"

Kaye cast her eyes down, not able to fight her submissive nature any longer.

"I can't let someone that challenges me live. I would be seen as weak. Other lands would fight me for my crown. My land would be at war. Things are different in the Underground than Above. If you can't see that, maybe you aren't meant to be here. Possible mate or not."

As the words spilled Jareth couldn't believe he was saying them. But his fear of her rejecting him over what he had done was out weighing his heart. He turned his face away from her as she stumbled to her feet and rushed from the room.

/././././././././././././

A/N: Oh dear. I bet you all hate me right now /.


	14. I Guess So

A/N: Hello my dear readers. So... I was thinking about making this the last chapter. I would do an epilogue chapter. But idk. What do you think? If you think I should post some more I think I can force my brain to come up with a couple more chapters. Please, review and tell me! Love you all!

/./././.././././.

Kaye ran as fast as she could through the castle halls. Past gasping fae and surprised goblins.

"Misses!" Sniggle yelled out as he tried to run after her as she passed. Kaye skidded to a halt, quickly turning to face him, her eyes wide.

"Sniggle! I need to get where he can't see. Some where he doesn't know." She said in a panic. He looked up at her with matching large eyes before nodding, offering her his hand.

"We ain't got much time Misses." He told her before they ran down the hall to go outside.

/././././.

"He can't see in the homes. You'll be safe here Misses. Just don't go outside." Sniggle told her.

"Thank you." Kaye said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't cry Misses!" Sniggle fretted, rushing about his kitchen till he found a cloth, handing it to her.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

Sniggle pushed a chair over to her before sitting in one his self. Kaye smiled as she looked at the small chair.

"I don't want to brake it." She told him before sitting on the floor.

"Are you cryin' from what happened?" He asked her, swinging his feet that couldn't reach the floor. Kaye sighed as she bowed her head.

"Yes. No. Well, sort of. Ug." She groaned, falling back on the floor, spreading out her arms.

"I'm upset with what happened yes. But I understand why. It was the fact he pushed me away after that bothers me most. He doesn't want me here any more. I caused too much trouble."

She lifted her head to look at Sniggle as he shook his head, his ears flapping.

"That's not it Misses. My momma told me the story of the Goblin King.

_The king was a strong 'un. Feared above all others, yet just 'nd fair to 'is people. Then came the day the great king found love. He pulled all 'is tricks 'nd secrets to win the lady, but try as he might. She rejected him. Crushin' 'is heart and dreams. He became full of bitterness and hatred. A crule king that would so send ya to the bog than look at cha._

I think, 'nd don't tell 'em I said this. But I think 'e's scared you'll do the same." Sniggle said. Kaye laid flat on the dirt floor, tears streaming down her face.

"He's so stupid." Kaye sniffled, wiping at her tears.

"Momma says all boys are. I think she's just crazy. I ain't dumb." Sniggle said proud-fully, puffing out his chest. Kaye laughed as she pulled her self back into a sitting position.

"You're smarter than I am Sniggle." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. They both turned towards the opened window as the booms of drums filled the air.

"What's going on?"

"The drums of war."

Kaye looked over at him, seeing that his face had gone ashen in color.

"War?" Kaye asked, standing up and going to the window.

"We have to get ya to the castle. It might not be safe here much longer."

Kaye nodded as she followed him outside into the crowd of rushing goblins. The moment both her feet were on the cobble stones, a gust of wind blasted through the small street, knocking over the smaller goblins. Sniggle clung to Kaye's leg as he ducked behind her.

"Jareth."

His name left her lips as little more than a breath. His hair was disheveled as was his appearance, he feet lacking his normal stockings and boots as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I-"

Her words were cut short as he ran forward, wrapping her in a hug,

"You're too smart for my own good." He said, burying his face in her hair. Kaye reached up, grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt.

"We are going to have to talk when you finish with what ever the drums are for." Kaye said, gaining a nod from him in agreement as he pulled back from her.

"Yes. Come, I have to get ready to see the Ogre King."

/././././././././././././././.././.

Kaye paced about her room as she waited for Jareth to come back. She had already bathed, putting on a clean gown and brushing her hair afterward. She had even brushed Draco to try and keep her mind and hands busy. But now she was left with nothing but to worry. As there was a knock on the door she rushed forward, quickly opening it. Chase smiled at her in greeting.

"Miss. Kaye. You are requested in the dining hall." He said, offering her his arm, his face slightly flushed.

"Have you been drinking?" Kaye asked, not able to hide the surprise in her tone. Chase's smile grew a little more at the question.

"Kind of. Once the other kingdom got here and we cleared up the whole Kamar thing. We have been talking and reissuing our bonds. The king, my brother, and I would love for you to join us." He said, grinning at her. Kaye's eye twitched at his words.

"So I stayed in this room. Worrying about you all for hours and you've been drinking?"

Chase's shoulders drooped as his smile faded.

"Yes M'Lady."

Kaye took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger.

"Go have fun Chase. I'm sorry I ruined your fun. Tell Jareth I have something I have to take care of." She said with a nod before leaving to go to the garden. Draco at her heels. Chase blinked a few times before he ran after her.

"Miss. Kaye! Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up to her.

"I need to go calm my nerves. I really feared the worst for you all. I need to quite my anger. I don't like feeling like this."

"I will accompany you then. It's the least I can do."

She smiled softly up at him.

"It's alright. I have Draco. Go, have fun with everyone. Really."

Chase looked down at her for a moment longer before he nodded, going back to the hall. Kaye sighed as stepped out onto the cobble stone path, walking a ways away from the castle before sitting on one of the stone benches. Draco huffed as he laid down next to her, placing his head on her feet. She looked up at the stars that shinned so brightly with the lack of the moon.

"Hiding from me again?" Jareth's voice broke through her silence.

"Not hiding. Just grounding." Kaye told him. Jareth walked behind her, pulling her to rest against his torso.

"Chase told me you were upset. I didn't send for you sooner in case things took a change. It's safe now."

He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head against his chest.

"You tried to send me away because of her, didn't you?"

Jareth let out a sigh of his own as he looked up at the stars.

"I have a habit of treating love as though it's a battle. Strategy's and fail-safes. Get to others before they get you." He explained, searching the sky as though it held answers to unasked questions.

"I'm not her. I'm sure everyone's told you this though. So you can't put much stock in it. But, if you don't tell me things, I can't help." She told him, looking up at him.

"The same for you. If you're mad, say so. Throw something at me. Scream. What ever helps. Don't go and hide any more."

Jareth looked down at her as he said this, his face serious.

"I guess we both have things to work on huh?"

He laughed softly at this, hugging her to him.

"Yeah. I guess so."


	15. Like Silk Or Moonlight

Kaye smiled softly to her self as she looked at their intertwined hands as Jareth lead her back to the dining hall, laughter and talking reaching her ears. As they entered she glanced around, her eyes widening slightly. Goblins and smaller ogres were running around, serving the fea that were laughing and drinking. Clothing had started to be loosed or pieces removed as they lounged about or danced around.

"Oh..." Kaye said, her face flushing as Jareth pulled her closer to his side.

"Kaye! You made it!" Chance yelled happily as he raised his glass, some of his wine sloshing out. Chase swatted at him before walking over to the couple, handing them both glasses of wine.

"Thank you." Kaye said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry I got a little upset with you."

Chase waved the apology away.

"If I got upset over something so small I would never be able to work for this kingdom. Do not stress it!" Chase told her with a large smile. Jareth rose an eyebrow as he drank from his glass.

"Come, I would like to introduce you to the Ogre King and Queen." Jareth said, pulling her along. Kaye nodded and went a long with him. She felt so amazingly human standing in front of the King and Queen, another King to her side.

"She is quite cute Jareth! You have done well!" The Ogre King boomed with a large smile as he patted his shoulder. Kaye flushed at this as she looked down.

"Ah, and modest too. A could counter to your conceitedness." The Queen added. Jareth rolled his eyes at them as he squeezed Kaye's hand.

"You should go eat." Jareth told her softly. Kaye nodded to him before curtsying to the King and Queen. She quickly latched onto Chase who was not to far off.

"Intimidating aren't they?" He chuckled as they walked over to the dinning table that was covered in foods of all kinds. Kaye nodded as she looked over all the different things to eat, her eyes landing on the small beautiful cakes and desserts. She happily took up a plate and placed a few different kinds of sweet upon it.

"I don't know if that wine will work with your sweet tooth." Chance said, taking the red wine from her.

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Kaye said with a laugh as he placed the glass on a passing tray. They walked over to a small round table, Chance grabbing her a white wine on the way.

"You should have gotten something with out sugar as well." Chase told her as he looked over all the sweets she had on her plate before she started to eat them. Kaye's body drooped at the first bite, her feet absently swinging from the deliciousness.

"But this is so good. You should really try it!" She said happily, holding what was left of the small cake out to him. Chase looked at her wide eyed, a small red tent coming to his cheeks.

"I would love to." Jareth's deep voice interrupted as he leaned over, taking the small bite into his mouth as well as her thumb. Kaye locked eyes with him as he flicked his tongue over the edge of her thumb before pulling his lips along it. He lifted his self back up, running his tongue over his upper lip as he grinned down at her.

"It really is sweet." He said with a wink. Kaye looked back down at her plate, her face burning. As she did this Jareth shot a warning look to the twins, threatening death with out having to speak.

"Ah! King Jareth!" An older woman's voice called out, pulling his attention else where.

"Oh woe is the life of a king." Jareth said, annoyance creeping into his voice. He placed a chaste kiss onto the top of Kaye's hair before walking over to the one that called to him. Kaye silently finished the rest of her cakes as the twins looked any where but at her.

"Oh, I love this song." Chance said, sitting up straight in his chair as he looked over to the dance floor.

"Go dance then." Chase told him absently before drinking more of his wine.

"Come dance with me!" Chance said happily, looking bright eyed at Kaye. She slightly choked on her wine as she looked at him in surprise.

"Dance? I... I don't think I could. I mean, I never have..." She said worriedly as she looked over at the crowd of dancing fae. Chance stood up, a large grin on his face as his brother shot him a warning glare.

"Fairy spit! Come!" He said happily, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Kaye looked around as some of the fae moved slightly away from them Chance started to dance causing Kaye to laugh, covering her mouth.

"Come on! You have to move or it's standing not dancing!"

He took a hold of her hands in his and started to move them from side to side as he moved his feet, proving that he had no idea how to dance. But he didn't care, the wine made him brave and gave him the thought that he was amazing. Kaye laughed as she started to move as well, her feet gliding around the floor as she started to sway her hips.

"See! You can dance!" Chance said happily as he held onto on of her hands and spun his self around. Kaye flushed as she noticed as others began to watch her move, some of the fae women trying to dance as she did,

"Chance, I'm really not that good of a dancer. Maybe we should..." She said, her steps faltering.

"Nonsense, you are amazing. You dance like an elf." Jareth said as he came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. Chance pouted, his mouth opening to respond as Kaye released his hands.

"Dance with me brother." Chase said as he swooped in, taking his brother in a waltz style and spinning across the floor, causing people to laugh.

"Like an elf?" Kaye asked as Jareth pulled her closer to him, his hips swaying lightly.

"Yes, it's fluid, like silk or moon light. Only the elf's can dance like that. Maybe you have a touch of elf in you. It would explain so much." Jareth said, nuzzling her neck. Kaye took in a sharp breath at this, noting the smell of wine that surrounded the king.

"Perhaps." Kaye said, pulling her self out of his grasp so she could turn around to look at him. Jareth smiled as he took her hands in his own and began to waltz as well as the twins who were making everyone laugh as they passed. Quickly other couples began to pepper the crowd, everyone moving in an understandable pattern to the waltz like dance. Kaye laughed as she looked up at Jareth as he lead her across and around the floor a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you are having fun now." He said before spinning her, pulling her close to him, their bodies flushed.

"Yes, I think I might like dancing quite a bit." Kaye told him, a large smile on her face.

"It's a given. You must have elf blood. We will test this tomorrow." He said, running the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. Kaye's breath hitched as she looked up into his eyes that seemed clouded with the wine plus a touch of something else. His eyes slowly went to half mast as he lowered his head towards her, his eyes darting to her lips as he got closer. Kaye closed her eyes as she lifted her face towards him, the crowd once again disappearing for her as their lips touched, her heart beat slamming in her ears drowning out all noise. Jareth pulled her tighter against him, his hands resting on the small of her back as she locked hers behind his neck. They kissed a bit more before the feeling of being watched became too powerful, causing Kaye to pull away. Her face instantly turned bright red before she buried it in Jareth's chest. All the fae folk cheered as Jareth grinned, placing a hand on the back of her head as he looked down at her.

"This is so embarrassing." Kaye mumbled as Jareth let out a laugh, his chest rumbling.

/./././././././././

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get you all this chapter. I tried to make up for it with the content and I do hope you all liked it. XD I will try and not take so long next time to get you the next chapter. But do you like where I am going with the plot twist. I was told not to end the story the way I had it so I had to introduce a new problem/plot twist being that I ended the other. Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading and for all the new followers and favs on this story. It makes me happy/surprised to see that more and more people are liking it. Blessed be my readers!


	16. No Longer Glowing

The evening had passed quickly with laughter, dances, and shy passionate kisses. As the clock struck 3 everyone started to head to their quarters. Jareth had walked Kaye back to her room, leaving good night kisses all over her blushing face.

But now she found her self unable to sleep as she sat in her window sill. Looking up at the stars. She let out a sigh, giving up on the idea of sleep. Kaye got down from the sill and began to head down the halls to get to the garden, her white night gown flowing behind her as her blond hair hung freely to her waist. She smiled as her bare feet made contact with the cool grass. Kaye loved being able to go outside when she wanted. She closed her eyes as she lifted her face to the stars. A large grin lit her face as she started to feel the energy from the stars surround her, loving that the Underground amplified everything for her.

"Hello little elf."

Kaye quickly turned towards the voice, seeing that it was the Ogre King that had spoken. A soft smile played behind his full red beard as he looked at her with sparkling green eyes.

"Sire." Kaye said, moving to curtsy.

"No need for that child. Come, walk with me." He said before he started walking. Kaye nodded as she followed, slightly behind, the 6'2 fae. He was large in size, his barrel chest evened out by his muscle mass. As Chase had said, he was an intimidating man.

"Now that we've seen you dance. I can't see how I ever missed you having elf blood. But it's been centuries sense they have been heard from." The king said, causing her to jump at his tone as he started to speak.

"What happened? To the elves?" Kaye asked softly. The king stopped walking as he looked up to the stars, a deep sadness filling him.

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you little elf."

Kaye tilted her head as she studied him. He looked down at her, a smile gracing his face even though the sadness still filled him.

"You look just like them. Other than the ears. You have human ears... I shall leave you to your stars now little one."

He bowed his head to her before he walked away. Kaye watched him leave before looking around. She found her self along the wall to the labyrinth, vines growing over the tan stones. She smiled, walking over to the stone, placing her hand on it's cool surface. She instantly felt the magic enter her hand. Kaye's brow furrowed as the vines swayed slightly, exposing more of the wall. She pushed some of the vines aside, exposing more of the stone. She ran her fingers over the words written there, her brow furrowing again, not understanding the characters. She let out a gasp as the symbols started to glow a bright silver, the characters rearranging themselves.

"_The story... of the elves..._" Kaye read as the words slowly revealed themselves to her.

"Kaye! You should be in bed!" Jareth's voice called out as he walked quickly to her. She looked back at him, surprised to see him.

"Jareth. I was just..." She turned back to the wall to see that it was once again covered, the words no longer glowing.

"Come, I'll take you back to your room." Jareth said, holding a hand out to her. Kaye nodded with one last look at the vine covered wall before going with him, placing her small hand into his.

/./././././.

The smile fell off Jareth's face as the door to Kaye's room closed, a scowl replacing it.

"You should have let her finish." The Ogre King said from down the hall, his shoulder just showing from around the corner.

"I don't want her to know just yet. It's not even certain that she is elf." Jareth answered, his voice holding a light growl behind his words as he glared at the other man from the corner of his eye.

"Don't keep it a secret too long Jareth. You know what happens when you keep secrets from an elf. You were there on the front lines with me."

Jareth growled freely this time as he listened to the fading foot steps of the other king before storming off to his room. He slammed the door behind him before stripping off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly towards one of his chairs, not caring that some fell to the floor. He laid down on his bed, his body only clothed in faint star light as he stared up at the ceiling. Memories tried to tug at his mind, to make him remember something he swore to never think of again. He sighed as he turned on his side, pulling a crystal to gaze into, looking over his sleeping kingdom before he ended up with Kaye's resting form inside the ball. He smiled lightly as he ran his thumb over the surface, wondering what she would dream of that night before he began to let his self fall into the comforting arms of sleep. But that comfort was short lived. Jareth was back when he was but a young fae in his dream, his cocky smirk almost permanent on his face when he was but 120 years of age. The king of the fae's had declared that all the elves be captured. Any that so wished could join the kingdom, picking a mate out of any of the fae. Those that refused were to be killed. The elves were dying out or disappearing, only 200 of the tribe remained in the Underground and the fae king did not wish for all of their magic and knowledge to be lost due to their foolishness. The elves has decided that the Underground was no longer meant for them. That they had to go to the Abovegroud, mix with the humans. Become mortal. Jareth stood next to his fellow soldiers, readying his self for battle against what remained of the elves, not really caring what he was about to do. Just glad he wasn't sitting around stuck in lessons of some sort. The battle had been a quick one, the small amount of fighters left of the elves were no match for the larger group of fae that ruthlessly descended upon them, quickly taking out anyone that dared to fight back against them, silver blood stained many a blade and hand that night. Only a small amount of elves, numbering less than 20, decided to blend with the fae. Whilst the others stood their ground, refusing to mate with a 'lesser breed', as they saw it. Jareth remembered as the captains spoke, deciding on who would be the one to kill the rebellious elves. They had turned to look at the group of soldiers, and being the cocky young fae he was, he had smirked at them, even with the silver blood still fresh on his face. He believed that was what cause them to chose him to destroy what was left of the elves, to make him be the one to kill men and women alike. Old and young. His smirk had died out for awhile after that, his night pledged with screams and blood the color of the moon.

He woke as he had back when the memories were still fresh, still at the front of his mind. His body was covered in sweat, his hair clinging to his face and neck. Jareths breaths came quick and shallow as his blood thumped through his veins at an alarming rate. How was he going to be able to tell Kaye that he was the one that killed out her people? He let out a yell mixed with a groan as he fell back into his bed, his forearm falling across his eyes as he tried to push the memories away once again, mumbling a spell that would make him have a dreamless sleep, even though he wouldn't be as rested because of it. Any thing was better than seeing those that looked like her screaming as his blade was covered in silver.

/././././././././././././

A/N: Well my dear readers? What do you think? I know my style is a bit different here but I am writing about Jareth and what he went through so I didn't want it to be the same writing style as when I wright about Kaye. I thought that I would give Jareth a deep dark past. One that would make him as cruel and ruthless as he is now. But also make it so he doesn't really want to be... I don't know. You all tell me. I do love to hear what you think. I mean. If this is getting a bit to much I need to know. Other wise I will just keep writing as long as you all what to read ^-^


	17. Do You Have A Child

A/N: Well hello my dear readers! Welcome back to another chapter! I do hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think about where I am going with this. If you all don't like it I can change it XD. But this is why I had Kaye look sadly at that group of girls and give them her flowers in the second chapter. But I don't want to ruin it. Just review and let me know! Enjoy! and Blessed Be!

/././././././././././

Jareth had called for the doctor once he had awaken. Sending a message along about it being a race test for elfin blood. The Ogre King and his men had left before breakfast could be served, needing to return to their kingdom. Jareth's mouth thinned in annoyance at the small memory of their parting.

"You need to tell her, elf blood or not." The king told him, his face serious.

"If she is to be your Queen. She must know the light and the dark of you. And love you for it still." The Ogre Queen added, a sad smile on her lips. Jareth gave them a curt nod before walking away. He had still yet to find a way to tell his new blond charge what had happened to the elf's. What he had been ordered to do to men, women, and children alike. He let out a frustrated yell, slamming his fist into the stone wall of one of his hall ways, not paying attention to the beings in the hall that jumped or ran from him.

"Jareth? Are you okay?"

He looked up from the floor towards the owner of that sweet soft voice. His fist still against the wall. Kaye stood a little ways down the hall, worry and concern mixing with fear in her eyes. Jareth's head tilted slightly as he studied her. Wondering if the fear she felt was because of her past or her blood instinct telling her he had killed many of her people ruthlessly.

"Jareth?" Kaye asked, taking a step closer to him. The concern out weighing the fear.

"I wonder what your ancestors would say about you being worried over me." Jareth said softly, a pained humorless laugh leaving his lips. His eyes moved back towards the floor at his comment, memories of what he had done flashing across his mind.

"They would say we should go have breakfast." She replied softly, walking up to him. Jareth's head lifted as he studied her, wondering why she wasn't trying to get information from him.

"You can be so kind, where just as I can be so cruel." He said, watching as a smile lit her face and her small hands took his fist from the wall.

"I have only seen you be such for good reason. You're a good man that doesn't do things needlessly or uncalled for." She told him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, a blush staining her own.

"Now come, you need food in you after so much wine last night."

Jareth felt anger fill him. She didn't know him, or what he had done, she was only acting this way because she didn't know yet. Once she knew, she would leave. She would hate him and beg to be allowed to forget the Underground. She would leave him broken and alone while she lived happily with out him. He watched as her eyes widened as she noticed the wind that began to pick up, a sign of his anger rising.

"You now nothing. Do not speak as though you do! You have been here less than a week and I have killed one person already. And would have gladly made that two if I could have. I have killed over 100 beings in my time. By choice or not. War or argument. It matters not. My hands, my soul, is stained with the blood of the deserving and the innocent. If you knew of all I've done, you would leave. You would hate me!" His voice had began to rise as he spoke, his eyes widening with his wildness, his hands moving about. Kaye watched and listened, her eyes wide as she took this all in. As he let the last words fall she finally understood. Causing her face to soften and her eyes to go back to normal.

"I have my own secrets Jareth. Ones I wonder if you would be rid of me if you knew. I worry about them and fear the day I must tell them to you. But I wont get angry at you. I will tell them to you when I feel we are ready. For me to tell and you to hear. And I will deal with what ever out come you give me at that time. But for now, I'm growing to like you and the man I am learning to know. And I might not know much about you, but I know you care for me. And right now I need something to eat." Kaye told him, a smile pulling at her lips as the wind died down. Jareth nodded as he let her take his hand once more before they headed to the hall. The Ogre King smiled from the end of the hall. He had followed Jareth to try and speak with him more but he saw now that it wasn't needed.

"I think they will be fine." The Queen said, taking her husbands hand and leading him back to their army to head home.

/./././././././././././././././.

Kaye watched as Jareth picked at his food, his mind clearly not on what was happening in that moment. A dwarf ran up to him, bowing slightly before he whispered to him. Jareth nodded and waved him away before putting his fork down.

"The doctor is here. So when you're finished I'll take you to him." Jareth said, giving up on the idea of food as he put his fork down. Kaye nodded as she quickly finished eating. He stood as she finished, walking the way they needed to go. Kaye stood and rushed after him. They walked a way Kaye had yet to venture, as they got closer she began to notice more and more people crowding the hall; fae, dwarf, and goblin alike.

"Make way. He will see to you if he has time." Jareth said with annoyance, glaring at those that didn't move fast enough. Kaye bowed apologies to people as she followed, her face flushing. They finally arrived where the doctor waited, Jareth opening the door for her before he followed, closing it behind them.

"Ah! So nice to see you again King Jareth!" The doctor said happily, a large smile on his face.

"Hello Beinion." Jareth replied before sitting in a wooden chair by the door. The only other thing in the room was a plain bed with white sheets and a desk.

"So you must be Lady Sawyer. I'm Beinion as you heard. I'm very excited to see if you as well have elf blood." He said, giving her a bright smile. Kaye felt her self blush. He was quite handsome, his skin was pale like her own, but his hair was a raven black and was pulled back into a pony tail. Exposing slightly pointed ears. He looked to be in his early 30's but his silver eyes said otherwise with their wisdom.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Beinion." Kaye said with a small curtsy. The elf man laughed at this, the sound very much like that of bells ringing.

"There's no need to bow! Come, up on the bed now young one." He said, his eyes still sparkling. Kaye nodded before she slipped off her flats and sat on the bed.

"Now, this will sting a little but it will be over before you know it." He said, taking a small needle from the pouch at his side. Kaye's eyes locked onto the thin piece of metal as the elf man took her hand in his. She watched as he quickly pricked a finger tip, a small drop of blood left on the top. She blinked at how painless it was as she looked at her finger.

"A strong lady!" The doctor said happily. He moved over to the desk, taking out a small bowl where he let the blood droplet fall into. Kaye watched as he placed his hand over the bowl, beautiful unknown words spilling from his lips. She heard Jareth let out a slight groan as a bright silver light started to shine from the bowl, Beinion grinned brightly as he looked at her.

"Elf! And not just a little. You are almost pure my lady! How ironic."

His silver eyes darted over to Jareth at this, satisfaction lighting his eyes.

"Just finish your tests." Jareth said, his tone cold and demanding.

"Of course sire." He said with a chuckle before waving his hand across the bowl, the light going out. Kaye watched in silence as he placed his hands over body parts, saying more words and nodding as she glowed silver. When he came to her abdomen his brow furrowed as he took in the gray/silver light. He looked up at her, drawing Jareth's attention at the halt of words.

"What?" Jareth asked, standing.

"Do you have a child? In the Aboveground?" Beinion asked. Kaye bowed her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"No sir. My child does not live." Kaye said softly, a tear landing on her hand.

"My Lady..."

Kaye took a shuddering breath.

"A miscarriage, I was... I was pushed down a flight of stairs when I was with child. She's... she didn't make it."

Beinion nodded as he placed his hands back over her abdomen and began to speak again in his beautiful language.

"If you decide to bare child again, it will be hard on you. But you can, with my help. Other wise you are absolutely healthy."

Kaye nodded to him, mumbling a thanks before getting down from the bed. Slipping on her shoes she ran from the room tears running down her face as she left Jareth in the room with the doctor.

"How interesting that you should end up with an elf. She doesn't know yet, does she?" Beinion asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the desk, looking at the back of Jareth's head.

"Go a head and mock. I'm sure you and the other pure bloods will get a good kick from this tonight." Jareth said over his shoulder before following after Kaye.


	18. Do Not Have The Heart

A/N: Thank you all for reading/alerting/favorite-ing/reviewing my story here. I do apologize for taking so long with getting out new chapters for you. I need to work on that more. I also need to give you longer chapters. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to give me your thoughts on what you think. Even if it's just one word it gives me that 'oomph' I need to write more.

/././././././././././././././././.

Jareth quickly scanned the small gathering that waited to see the doctor. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted her. She was currently surrounded by children of all classes.

"You're pretty." A fae boy said, smiling a gap tooth grin at her.

"He says that to all the girls." A little girl with matching eyes said as she hit his arm, causing him to hit back.

"Come now. No need to fight." Kaye scolded lightly as she held a child in each arm, one goblin one wood nymph.

"Yes 'em." They both said, bowing their heads.

"Oh, please baby sit for us." The mothers all said at once. All the children yelled their agreements as they either jumped on her, hugged her, or grabbed a hold of her dress.

"I guess I could sometimes." She answered with a slight blush and smile. Jareth felt a small smile pull at his lips even though it felt as though his heart was breaking at the sadness he saw behind her eyes.

"Kaye." Jareth said softly, pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Oh, we'll talk later." One of the mothers said, pulling away her child, the others following suit.

"Jareth." She said, a large smile crossing her features, deciding to ignore what had happened with the doctor. He walked over to her, helping her up before he took her hand in his. Leading her away from everyone.

"You don't have to force your self for me." He said.

"I'm not. I do it for me, or my soul would brake." Kaye responded, looking out the windows as they passed them.

"May I ask?"

Kaye thought for a moment he had said nothing it was so softly spoken, but she knew better. She stopped walking, pulling away from him to look out the window, smiling softly as she watched small birds hop along the ground.

"It happened before things were too bad. Small fights here and there with only small bruises. But then I got pregnant. He went back to the way he use to be. Sweet, caring, he truly spoiled me rotten for those four months."

Jareth stepped closer to her as she let out a small laugh.

"But nothing ever went right for me then. There was a nice old couple at the market I went to every week. They always gave me flowers. But I would never take them home in fear of Alex. But one say I was so happy after nothing happening for so long, I had thought he changed..."

Jareth moved behind her, placing his arms about her waist, resting his hands on her lower stomach.

"You forgot to get rid of the flowers." Jareth said softly, gaining a nod from her.

"He called me horrible things. Saying I was cheating on him. He started to hit me. I tried to protect my belly best I could. But it was of no use. When I came to I have given birth to my daughter. But instead of placing her into her pretty little crib. I was forced to place her in an unmarked grave. He said that he knew I had cheated because he would never have spawned something so weak as a female. I was not to morn or visit my unnamed daughter. I tried once..."

Her hand absently went to her throat as she stopped speaking. Jareth had no words, for what could he possibly say to such a past. He just hugged her tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't tell me you're crying." Kaye said with a laugh, reaching back to place a hand on his head as she squeezed his hands with her other hand. He shook his head no but still hugged her tighter.

"Hey, let talk about better things. Tell me about the elf's."

Jareth's body went ridged as she said this, happiness and curiosity filling her voice.

"Jareth?"

"I'll take you to the story of the elf's. For I do not have the heart to tell you." He said, and for the first time. Jareth felt the cold hand of true fear grab his heart.

/././././.

Kaye looked back at Jareth as he stopped walking, his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded towards the wall of the labyrinth, not saying a word. Her head tilted slightly before she walked over to the wall where she had been the night before. She lightly touched it and watched as the words began to glow silver once again, twisting until she could read them

"_The elves are very nomadic creatures. Every 3 thousand years they move from the Underground to the Aboveground and back."_

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Kaye said, looking back at Jareth. The look on his face made her heart brake.

"Jareth are-"

"Keep reading." Jareth told her, looking away. Kaye nodded and turned back. She continued to read the beautiful silver words, her eyes widening as she came across what the king of the fae had decided to do about the elves leaving. But when she came across the name of the solder decided to kill the remanding elves her legs gave out, causing her to fall to the sandy ground, the silver light fading away. Jareth turned away from her, running his hand through his hair, his anger picking up at his self. He had never wanted to do what he was ordered to, but to rebel against the king was certain death. Jareth also planned to never love someone with elf blood. But the universe had different plans to punish him for what he had done.

"Jareth..." Kaye said softly, looking back at him. Jareth slowly turned to look at her, not bothering to hide the fear and sadness he felt. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him, causing his breath to catch as he looked at her. Jareth felt his stomach turn as she stared at him.

"You never wanted to do it. You did it so _you_ wouldn't die."

His eyes widened as she opened her arms to him, tears running down her face. Jareth slowly walked up to her before falling to his knees in front of her, placing his forehead against hers.

"Don't hate me. Please, don't hate me." He said, closing his eyes as he took her face into his hands.

"I can't hate you. I'm upset you stopped me from seeing this before. But I understand. Don't worry." Kaye said, placing her arms around him. Jareth felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He hadn't cried in centuries but he felt a few tears run down his cheeks, surprised anyone could not hate him for what he had done. Extremely surprised that this someone was even an elf themselves. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, placing his face into the crook of her neck. Kaye let her tears fall for him, for the man she was falling for and the things he was forced to do. She started to place light kisses on the side of his face. Jareth felt his heart clinch before he started to give her kisses in return along her neck before moving to her face as well. He placed a light kiss on her lips, smiling softly as she gasped at the kiss. They slowly started to kiss each other before Jareth ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She fought a smile as she opened her lips to him, allowing the foreign muscle to enter her mouth. Jareth wove his fingers through her hair on the back of her head as he explored her mouth, his body moving closer to hers by instinct. She shyly flicked her tongue against his, causing him to open his eyes slightly before he pressed deeper into the kiss. They continued kissing, tears mixing until they stopped falling. Jareth pulled away grinning as Kaye tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you." Jareth said, squeezing her slightly as he spoke.

"There's no need for that. I think I'm hungry after all this excitement. I could use some sweets." Kaye said with a giggle as Jareth laughed.

/./././././././././././././../././././././.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the seriousness of this chapter. Losing a child due to something like this is one of the most painful things that you can go through. I don't wish to speak more on this but I understand what these people have gone through for I have myself.

But with the learning of some horrible secret from someone you are just starting to fall in love is also a horrible thing to deal with. I have gone through that as well. He is the strongest man I know and have only seen him cry once. Which is when he told me a secret he thought I would hate him for (he didn't kill people but it's personal) But I worked through it and forgave him quickly. The same moment he told me after I got over the surprise of it to be honest. And the moment I forgave him he cried. So I used it as reference for this. Sorry I made Jareth a bit sensitive in this chapter but it seemed like he needed some depth to me. But let me know what you think! It will get happy soon. And maybe dirty in a few chapters . Oolala!


	19. Luv Luv Luv

A/N: Thank you so much for the review Pheonix-tears! I really needed that kick in the butt so to speak. It really helps me to get reviews because it shows me that people are still reading and want to read more. Not to mention I'm very spacy so things like that pull me back. Again, thank you all for reading/reviewing/faving/alerting this story. It does mean a lot to me. Keep reading and telling me what you think in lovely reviews! Things are going to get a bit steamy here. So read with caution!

/././././././././././././././././././.

Jareth had convinced Kaye to hide away with him for the rest of the day. Not that it took very much. Kaye turned her head to the side, taking in the soft features of the Goblin King as he laid next to her in the grass. His eyes were closed as he faced the fading blue sky, mouth parted slightly as he breathed. Kaye felt her face flush as she lifted her hand towards him. She thought her heart would pound out of her chest before she lightly ran her finger tips down his thin nose before tracing his lips. She bit her own lip as she let her fingers travel down his chin, running them along his jaw line before sliding lightly across the soft skin behind his ear. She gasped as her hand was quickly taken by a larger one, her eyes quickly looking at his own. They were no longer closed as their mixed matched beauty transfixed her as humor sparkled in them.

"Amazing, how you found my sensitive spot so quickly." He said, bringing her fingers to his lips before kissing them. Kaye smile softly at him before she turned over to her stomach as she looked at him.

"Really?" She asked, the blush and smile still on her face as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Jareth rose an eye brow at this, curious as to what she was planning, loving this side of the shy elf that she had yet to show. Kaye lifted her other hand and moved to run her fingers over the spot in question. Jareth quickly maneuvered so she was pulled more on top of him, his other hand grabbing her free one.

"You seem to be trapped now elf. Under my control."

Kaye smirked at him before she leaned towards him, letting her eyes droop slightly as she glanced at his lips. Jareth closed his eyes as he lifted his head slightly to meet her lips better. Kaye smirked as she quickly moved her head to the side running her tongue over the soft flesh behind his ear before taking the lobe in between her teeth lightly, flicking her tongue over the lobe. Jareth gasped slightly as he tried to fight the shiver that ran through his body, his eyes snapping open.

"I have to be sure to not underestimate you." Jareth said, a slight growl to his voice before he flipped her over to her back on the grass. Kaye giggled as she bowed her head slightly. Jareth smirked before he started to place kisses along her jaw line as he pulled her hands above her head. Her breath hitched as he slowly ran his thin fingers down her arms and sides before resting his hands on her hips. Jareth lifted his head, locking eyes with her before kissing her once again. Kaye's back arched as he pulled her closer to him. She let out a slight whimper as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth. He slowly moved his tongue around hers, his hands moving slowly up and down her sides, a smile pulling at his lips as she laced her fingers through his hair. Their kiss started slowly but quickly started to build like a storm. Tongues battling silently as they tried to pull each other closer. Jareth slowly ran his hand down her thigh before he started to slowly pull her dress up, his eyes opening slightly so he could look at her. Kaye kept her eyes closed as she tilted her head back slightly as he ran his tongue up her neck, his free hand moving to cup one of her breast. She gasped, her eyes opening as he placed his hand on her exposed thigh, lifting her leg up around his waist.

"Jareth..." Kaye breathed, locking eyes with him. He lightly kissed her lips as he started to kneed her breast with on hand and lightly squeezed her thigh with the other.

"Perhaps we should stop for the day?" He asked before nuzzling below her ear.

"I never said that. But perhaps not outside where people can find us?" Kaye responded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before placing her head back on the grass. Jareth grinned down at her as a light laugh spilling from his lips like music.

"Kaye?! Sire?!" Chase's voice split through their musings. Causing them to look towards where his voice had called from.

"We have already searched over here brother. There is no way they could be over there." Chance said, annoyance thick in his voice.

"See? I told you it wasn't a safe place. Let me fix my dress." Kaye said, her face turning bright red as she tried to push his hand off her thigh. Jareth smirked as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh, maybe they should find us like this luv." Jareth said, eyes turning back to her. Kaye blinked a few times as she looked back up at him.

"Luv?"

She momentarily forgot the twins at the pet name.

"Yes, luv. It's a term of endearment. Do you not like it?"

Kaye shook her head, eyes widening.

"No, it's not that. I do like it. I just haven't ever had someone call me that before."

Jareth leaned back down to her, moving his hand that was on her breast to her face.

"Luv." He said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Luv." Planting one on one cheek.

"Luv." Other cheek.

"Luv." Chin.

"Luv." Nose.

"Luv." Lips.

Kaye started to giggle as he placed his kisses, oblivious to the fact that they had been found.

"Well, I guess we found them." Chase said, looking away as he scratched his nose, face flushed. Chance glared at Jareth, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Guess so." His brother comment before turning around and leaving. Kaye let out a squeak, gaining a chuckle from Jareth before he moved off top her so she could fix her self.

"Everyone is worried Sire, we haven't heard from either of you sense this morning. Your court has been waiting all day for matters that must be taken care of. Not to mention the doctor is wanting to be paid for all of the work he did today." Chase said. Jareth's face turned blank as he listened.

"I need time to my self. To Kaye. I am a king and will not be ruled by my court." He said simply, standing up. He held his hand out to Kaye who gladly took the help up to her feet. He kept their hands clasped as he started to walk back to the castle.

"I plan on eating a nice, solitary dinner with Kaye, going on a stroll, then residing to my chambers. You can tell the court to wait until tomorrow and you deal with the doctor as you see fit." Jareth told him, leaving Chase in shock as the couple walked away.

"Always left to me..." Chase said softly to his self before heading out to find his brother before dealing with everything else.

/./././.

"I wish to try this dinner you spoke of the other night." Jareth said as they walked about the castle, Jareth telling her about the history some of the tapestry or paintings showed. Kaye looked up at him, wondering how he could go from a story about a war to food.

"Well... dinner is always different for the most part. What would you like?" She asked him, her mind drawing a blank for ideas by his sudden topic change.

"You mean I can choose?" He asked, looking at her, his eyes slightly wide.

"Don't you always choose what you eat?"

He shook his head at the thought.

"Why would I waste my time with that every day. The cooks always do it."

Kaye nodded at this new knowledge.

"Okay... Well. I can always make something up I guess. Where is your kitchen?" She asked, smiling up at him. Jareth paused in his walking, causing her to as well. Jareth eyes scanned the hall before he quickly pointed to a goblin, causing it to freeze, one foot still above the ground.

"You there, where is the kitchen?" He asked. Kaye tried not to laugh as he spoke in complete seriousness.

"Kitchen sire?" The goblin asked, confused.

"Don't make me repeat my self."

Kaye playfully slapped his forearm as she scowled at him, a smile trying to not brake through.

"Be nice. Yes, um... what is your name?" Kaye asked with a large smile at the goblin who promptly fell onto it's bottom.

"Me... me name? It-it's Geca m' lady." He squawked out, mouth hanging open.

"Such a fool." Jareth grumbled, getting a quick look from Kaye.

"Geca. Where might the kitchen be? You know, where the cooks are." She said with a soft smile.

"Down by the hall m' lady. Behind them there silvery doors. Don't touch 'em though. Cooky gets pipin' mad. Throws pots at ya!" He said, rubbing his head absently as he warned them.

"Why thank you Geca, you can go about what you were doing." Kaye said, pulling Jareth along until he was back at their earlier walking pace.

"I will never understand why you speak to them that way." Jareth said.

"What? As though they were beings?" Kaye asked, slightly annoyed. Jareth rose his eyebrows as he looked down at her.

"Look at that, tell a human they are elf and they get snippy." Jareth said with a chuckle.

"I hated being talked down to, treated like dirt. I wont do it to anyone. Not matter what job or position they hold." Kaye told him.

"Alright, alright. Don't get angry with me. I wont mention it again. We are at 'them there silvery doors' any how." He said, quoting the goblin as he wrinkled his nose. Kaye sighed as she shook her head before opening one of the doors.

/././././././././././././../

A/N: There you are! Tell me what you think! Things will start getting more heated as the story goes and I shall be adding yet another crazy happen stance in there soon as well. But I want our lovers to become a couple first to be called such! Love you all! And please review. Please?


	20. Did You Have A Queen

Jareth sat on the counter, one leg tucked as the other hung loose, swinging back and forth. His eyes stayed on the young woman that moved about the large kitchen, her face alight with excitement.

"Is magic keeping things from spoiling?" She asked, walking past a shelf full of dairy products.

"Yes, I enchanted the kitchen. I was tired of the dwarfs complaining." He answered, shrugging. He rose an eyebrow as she turned to look at him clapping her hands together.

"Alright. So what do you like to eat?"

Jareth shrugged once again, looking around the room.

"Anything really. It all taste the same almost." He told her. Kaye blinked a few times at this. She was afraid that being from the Aboveground it made it so the food tasted bland to her, other than the sweets of course. But she was glad to hear he thought the same.

"Oh, I'll fix that then. Is there any way for me to get some things from my apartment?" She asked with a smile. Jareth's face grew dark for a moment as he watched her bustle about, collecting mushrooms, onions, and the like.

"You want to go back there?" He asked, his voice deep. Kaye let out a laugh as she put the vegetables down that she had chosen.

"Gods no! I just need some spices. Basil, oregano, pepper... things like that. They are in my kitchen at the apartment. I was hoping you could magic them here." She explained, moving over to the glass pitchers and smelling them till she found milk and heavy cream. Completely oblivious to the emotions Jareth was going through as relief flooded him.

"Oh, that's not a problem." He said before pulling a crystal for the proper magic. Kaye turned and grinned at him before she started to hunt for flour and eggs. She thanked him as her spices popped into existence much like reverse bubbles. Jareth watched as she rolled her sleeves up, grabbing cooking twine to tie her hair back. He watched as she started to make the handmade pasta. He smiled as she got flour on her face, her small pink tongue sticking out as she concentrated. He never though he would find someone he would ever care for again. Nevertheless one to care back. He had never heard of a fae or elf that could, or had, cooked before. He knew humans do such things, and had seen it before but even Sarah had never done such things. Not once had he seen her covered in flour when he had spied on her in the past. But here was a woman that he was hoping to be his queen covered in flour, a large smile on her face as she looked over at him. He smiled back at her as he watched.

"Anything you need me to do?" He asked, leaning towards her to watch.

"No. I'm alright. So... How long have you been king?" Kaye asked, letting the pasta set before she started to cut up the vegetables, glad to see he had magicked her garlic cloves as well.

"After the elf war. The king of the fae felt I had earned a kingdom after what I had done."

Jareth studied her expression, watching as she started to worry her bottom lip.

"You have something to say." He observed, causing her to pause in the cutting.

"Did you have a Queen?" She asked softly before continuing. Jareth looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how to respond as she got the stove ready for cooking. Surprised by the purple colored flames before owning it up to magic of some kind.

"I did. I was forced to take an elf bride." He replied finally, not looking at her. Kaye kept quite as she started to melt butter then add garlic and onions to the pan.

"She didn't live long after the wedding. She killed herself. Stopped eating and drinking. Didn't want to be with the killer of her kind."

"I didn't mean to bring up memories of the elf's again." Kaye told him softly as she added the vegetables to the pan.

"It's normal to want to know the past of someone you're getting to know."

Kaye nodded as she looked down at the pan as she started to add spices. Jareth looked over at her before he took deep breaths through his nose.

"That smells amazing." He said, jumping off the counter and walking over to her. Kaye smiled up at him as he pressed up against her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she stirred the contents in the pan before adding the cream and milk.

"Did your mom teach you to cook?" Jareth asked as he watched her work.

"No, I learned on my own. I don't know who my parents are or were. I'm not even sure if they are alive. I guess being elves they decided to keep hiding and running, leaving me behind." She told him before wiggling out of his hands to get a pot to cook the pasta.

"So who raised you? If a child has no parents, it dies." He said, slightly confused.

"Well, a foster home took me in. It's a place where children go that have no home and you stay there until a family wants to you. Maybe they can't have their own kid, or just want to help out, or are in it for the money. Who knows. I bounced around a lot, never seeming to land in the right place." She said with a small smile at him as she placed the pot of water on the purple flames.

"How strange, we do not have that here. We fae only have two children in our life times and must get permission from the king of fae to do so. Perhaps the Aboveground should do that as well."

Kaye chuckled as she stirred the sauce and waited for the water to boil.

"Yes, well. Some places do that." She told him, nodding slightly as the water started to boil. Jareth stepped back as she went over to collect the fresh pasta before adding it to the water. He stepped back up to her as she stirred both items, placing his lips on her neck as he placed his arms about her.

"This really does smell amazing. I have never smelled anything like this before. The only thing that has flavor is what comes natural or the cakes." Jareth said, changing the subject to try and get her to stop frowning. She grinned up at him, letting her head fall against his chest.

"Really? I hope you like it. I just threw things together. I never really pay attention to what I'm doing." She told him with a laugh as she turned everything off and took them away from the cooking area.

"I'm sure it will be amazing luv." He told her, kissing her neck again. Kaye shivered before she turned and kissed his cheek. They moved and gathered plates and utensils, Kaye filling their plates before they moved over to the small table and chairs in the kitchen for the cooks. Jareth watched as she mixed up the sauce into the pasta before he followed suit.

"Oh! I forgot to get something to drink!"  
>Jareth smiled before he pulled two glasses and a bottle of wine from thin air as though he would a crystal. Kaye smiled as he placed them on the table and poured a glass for each of them.<p>

"More to your liking my lady?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, thank you kind sir." She giggled before going back to the food. Kaye smiled as she took a bite, proud with her self how it had turned out before looking up at Jareth who had paused. His eyes were sightly widened as he looked at her.

"This is amazing! I must get more of these spices!" He said, before eating more. Kaye grinned broadly as she watched him eat, his eyes closing as he savored all the new tastes.

"Can you do this with anything?"

Kaye shrugged as she ate.

"You can spice anything up I guess. Somethings taste awesome with certain items only and with only a small amount. I'm sure I can make you more things."

"No, I shall have you teach the cooks. You shouldn't have to cook unless you desire to. It is not something you have to do any more." Jareth said with a wave of his hand before he jumped up and went to get more of the sauce and vegetables to eat on it's own. Kaye chuckled as she watched him, standing to collect her plate and moving to clean up her mess.

"Just leave it. The dwarf's will take care of it." Jareth told her as he finished his second plate, picking up their wine glasses. Kaye nodded as she put everything down, taking the glass from him.

"Come, lets go to the garden." He said, picking up the wine bottle and putting out his elbow for her to take with her free hand.

"I would love to." She said with a smile, bowing her head slightly as her cheeks turned light pink before they started to walk out to the garden.

/././././././././.././././././../

A/N: What do you think my lovely readers? I thought I would throw some past at you. I will get more detailed with Jareth and his past Queen at another point. But I just wanted to drop that small info to you know so it wasn't all thrown in at once. Please, be sure to let me know what you think. It really does mean a lot to me. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Fae King

Kaye let out a yawn as she covered her mouth.

"I think it might be time for some to sleep." Jareth chuckled, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to go there." She said quickly, shaking her head to try and remove the sleep from it. Jareth studied her for a moment.

"Do you not want to go to your room because of me? Or what happened?" He asked, causing her to look down at her hands.

"Both."

Jareth removed his hand from her shoulder and cupped her chin instead, turning her face towards him.

"That danger is gone and I shall fight off all others. But..."

Jareth's eyes changed from serious to mischievous in an instant.

"if you would like. You can sleep in my bed."

Kaye felt her face and neck heat up as a smile formed on his lips.

"Would that be alright? Staying in a kings chambers?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip. Jareth smirked as he leaned towards her, his eyes sparkling.

"I can do as I please. I am king."

He swiftly placed his lips to hers, stealing her breath from surprise.

/.../.../

"Sire." A fae knight said, dropping down to one knee, right fist going over his heart as he bowed his head to his king. The king of the fae waved his hand at him in indifference, his black eyes locked on a servant girl as she scrubbed the floors of the hall.

"We have word of an elf from the Aboveground." The knight stated, not moving from his position. The king turned to him, losing interest in the plump servant.

"Explain." He stated, his voice deep and commanding. Holding years of power and strength. The knight bowed his head lower.

"My brother in the ogre lands told me of a new guest in the goblin kingdom. A woman of pale skin and blond hair who dances on the wind." He told him. The king leaned forward, leaving one hand on his throne as he placed the other on his knee.

"If this is some rumor..." The fae kind told him, his tone cold enough to cause a true chill.

"I promise Sire! My brother would not lie! The Goblin King Jareth holds her at his kingdom. Keeping his two strongest soldiers with her if he himself is not. She even stays in the room next to his own!" The knight called out, his breath visible in front of him. The king narrowed his eyes as he studied the fae in front of him. He knew he wasn't lying but if the information given to him was wrong he would still take it out on the messenger.

"How has he gained this information?"

"The Goblin King killed one of the fae women from the Ogre Kingdom protecting the elf. They went there for war but it did not occur Sire." The knight said, unable to stop his body from shaking any longer.

"Interesting. I wasn't informed about this happening... You may leave."

The knight bowed low before quickly standing and rushing from the room, leaving the king on his throne. The king snapped his fingers, a servant boy instantly at his side, his head bowed.

"Yes sire?" He asked, not daring to look up.

"Gather me parchment and quill." The king said, not bothering to look over at him, his fingers drumming on his knee in thought. The servant ran away quickly, slipping as he ran.

"Sire?" A fae walked over towards the throne, bowing his head slightly to the king.

"Yes Aquis?" The king asked, annoyance thick in his voice.

"Sire. May I ask what you are planning?" He asked, suspicion and worry swirling in his purple eyes.

"All you need to know is that you need to prepare the guest chambers. Four rooms." The Fae king said, standing as the servant boy returned with the items he demanded.

/./././././././././././././././.

Daisy had yet to say a word as she prepared Kaye for bed.

"Daisy... what's wrong? You've been quite since I told you I'd be staying in Jareth's room."

"Not my place to say my Lady." She said, pulling an over sized night gown that was a bland brown in color from the wardrobe. Kaye's eyebrows went up at the gown but she didn't speak on it.

"But I would like to know. Tell me." Kaye told her, a large smile on her face as she looked at her.

"Why didn't you ask me to stay in your room if you were so worried?" The old dwarf blurted out, turning away in embarrassment. Kaye blinked a few times, frozen in the movement of removing her stockings.

"Daisy I didn't..."

"Never you mind. Finish removing your clothing."

Kaye watched as she busied herself with the make up stand.

"No! I offended you! I can, I can tell Jareth I changed my mind. Or maybe-"  
>Daisy turned around quickly, making her words fall.<p>

"You would go against the king..." Daisy looked at her in surprise before a large grin spilled across her face.

"No my lady. There's no need for that. It's alright. Lets finish getting you ready."

"Are you sure Daisy?" She asked, not stopping her from spinning her around to untie her corset.

"Indeed!"

Kaye laughed before they chatted for a moment before she turned around to look at her reflection. Words failing her for the second time that evening. The brown gown looked more like a moo-moo on her, the color not flattering, in the least.

"Now don't you let him sweet talk you into anything you don't want. He has a way with words." The dwarf warned her, her face stern.

"Of course not."

Daisy smiled at her one last time before leaving the room. Kaye took a deep breath before she as well exited her room. She slowly walked down the hall as she absentmindedly worried her bottom lip. Taking another deep breath she knocked on the door to Jareths room, waiting for the answer. After a few moments of silence she began to wonder if he was in the bath. She knocked again, quickly losing nerve before she heard his deep tone from behind the door. Kaye slowly opened the door, peeking around it slowly until she found Jareth sitting on his bed.

"Jareth?" She asked softly. Jareth didn't look up from the parchment he held in his hand, his head resting in the other. Kaye slowly walked over to him, twisting some of her gown in her hands as she stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

Jareth looked up, his eyes full of anger before he registered who was in front of him.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, his face softening.

"Uh.. a gown Daisy picked out."

Jareth snorted before shaking his head.

"Such a pity. I was hoping for the white one."

Kaye blushed as she looked down, noticing the letter again. She quickly looked away from it and to the side of the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look at your letter."

Jareth sighed as he tossed the parchment on the small table next to his bed.

"It's alright luv. The King has informed me that he wishes to meet the first elf to return to the Underground." Jareth told her, running his hand over his face. Kaye sat down next to him, tilting her head to the side to look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't trust him." Jareth said, smiling softly at her.

"Then can't we not go?" She asked, sitting up right. Jareth stood up and started to pace.

"You can't say no to the king. He would have you killed and me imprisoned. He is allowing us to take two guards..."

Kaye watched him pace, worry setting in at how he was responding.

"Go ahead and get settled. I will be back. I need to get things together for tomorrow." Jareth said absently. He walked over to the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Kaye sighed as she fell back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well... can't get into trouble if he's not here..."


	22. I Won't Let Him

Jareth sat in his study, running through all possible outcomes. He needed to be sure to have his magic fully charged, planning to take the time to ground in the morning and recharge some of his stones.

"Your majesty?" Chase called out tentatively, glancing back at his brother who shrugged.

"You need to get ready for a great battle tomorrow." Jareth said, not looking up at them.

"What happened? Has the Ogre Kingdom-" Chance started, his face becoming serious.

"No. I just need you prepared. The Fae King has asked that I escort the 'new elf' to him the day after tomorrow. I'm 'allowed' to bring two guards." The words 'new elf' and 'allowed' dripped with venom from his lips.

"Why would he want to meet her?" Chase wondered out loud.

"His queen has died without leave an heir." Jareth said, anger boiling in his eyes.

"We won't go! We will fight!" Chase yelled, slamming his hands down on Jareth's desk. The Goblin King let out a harsh barking laugh.

"I always knew you to be a fool."

Chance glared at him.

"Then I'll take her above ground. Hide her."

Jareth stood up, his face shadowed with anger and power as a strong wind snapped through the wind.

"She is mine." Jareth said, his voice dangerous.

"Kaye is a living being. She belongs to no one but herself."

"Really?! You're going to do this now?!" Chase snapped, drawing both of their attentions.

"Running will do nothing. Fighting is asking for death. We will go. We will find out what he wants. And we WILL return here. All of us. Gods, you're such children sometimes!"

Both of the men's powers died down as they shot one last glare at each other.

"Just charge your magic's and bring out everything you can." Jareth said, going back to his desk. Chance said nothing as he left.

"Thank you for putting up with him." Chase said, still standing where he was.

"He will protect her more because he loves her. He just needs to remember who I am." Jareth said as he started a list of things he would need. Chase nodded before he moved to leave as well, pausing at the door.

"Perhaps you should explain this to Kaye. She should know. And... not to push my opinions on you, but maybe give her an elfin book on defense magic?"

Jareth didn't respond as his hand flew across the page, the quill never stopping as it scratched out words in black ink. Chase sighed before leaving, closing the door behind him softly. Jareth's hand stopped as a sigh left his own lips, his head bowing. He should have known the moment everything was working out something like this was going to happen. Yet he had remained positive. He had allowed himself to hope. In movements too fast for the untrained eye he grabbed the ink well, throwing it across the room to shatter against the stone, the black ink running down the wall. Jareth had had it all planned out; he would claim her tonight, slowly and with all the care and feelings he held for her. The moment they laid together she would bear his mark. But the king could see when that happened, and he had neglected to tell anyone that he had been forbidden to do so if he hadn't already. He knew why the king wanted her to visit. He wanted to see if her looks were to his liking, to see if Jareth had claimed her as his own. He wanted a Queen. He wanted an elf bride.

/./././././././.

Kaye looked down at herself, taking in how dirty she had gotten from cleaning the room from boredom and nervousness. She took the gamble of taking a bath, and then had to decide to; put back on her gown, run to get a clean one, or another option. She ended up in Jareth's black poet's shirt and her white stockings that had stayed clean from the brown knight gown covering them. Jareth's shirt reached mid-thigh, and even tied the neck line dipped dangerously low, exposing much of her small breast. She finally went over to the bookshelf she cleaned earlier, grabbing a random leather bound book, then curled up against the headboard of the bed while she waited for Jareth to return. After a while she could no longer stay awake, sleep dragging her into its soft embrace.

Jareth ran his hand across his face before walking into his room, a book in hand on elf magic. He paused as he took in his now clean room before his miss matched eyes landed on Kaye sleeping above the covers in his shirt. He silently walked over to her, removing the book from her chest to place it on side table with the one he had. A moan left his lips as he took in her appearance; her soft lips were parted slightly in her sleep, her breast rising and lowering evenly, her legs still slightly tucked in. He brushed her hair behind her ear as he sighed deeply.

"You really know how to test a man." He mumbled, trailing his fingertips down her jaw. A small smile pulled at her lips at this. She moaned softly, turning towards his hand.

"Jareth."

His name left her lips softer than a breath but still held such emotions as her body squirmed a bit. Jareth felt a twitch in his tights at this. His mind fighting against the demand from his king and his want as a man. But he knew the king would just kill her to teach Jareth a lesson and he couldn't bear the thought. As all these things ran through his mind Kaye had stirred awake, pulling his mind and attention back to her here. She stretched, causing his poets shirt to rise up, almost showing her panties as her nipples barely stayed contained by the thin fabric. Her eyes blinked slowly as she registered Jareth standing over her, her face blushing darker shades of red the more awake she became.

"Hi." She said, a smile gracing her face. Jareth felt the twitch from earlier grow into something more as a suppressed groan turned into a growl in his throat. Kaye's eyes widened slightly as he let his-self fall face first on the bed.

"Oh my gods! Are you alright?" Kaye asked, pulling her feet under herself as she sat up.

"What happened to the brown gown?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Uh… it got dirty while I cleaned up your room. I'm sorry if I upset you wearing your shirt-"

"I'm not upset. I'm tortured."

Kaye flushed at that as she pulled on the edge of the shirt.

"Sorry."

Jareth turned over onto his side, studying her, a slight frown to his face.

"You can't trust the Fae King when we go."

She met his gaze, matching his seriousness.

"I gathered that from your response to the letter. What's going on Jareth?"

He didn't respond as he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. Worry began to creep into Kaye's features as she waited.

"The Queen passed about…. 46 years ago. Well the 6th Queen. The Fae King has a… thing for elf women. But there are no elf women left here that haven't been claimed. But you." He said, looking over at her. Kaye worried her bottom lip.

"How does one become claimed?" Kaye asked softly, even though she felt she knew the answer. Jareth's eyes darkened with lust as he squeezed her hand.

"Matters not. The moment I claim you, you would be marked and the Fae King can see when that happens. I've been ordered not to do so if I hadn't already."

Kaye nodded as she ran through the information.

"And what would happen if I refused to go?" She inquired. Jareth sighed and smiled softly at her.

"He would kill you."

"Then we just have to make me unattractive."

Jareth looked at her in confusion as she smiled.

"I don't think that's possible luv."

"You shall see. But for now we need to rest so we can get ready for this."

Jareth shrugged as he stood from the bed, stripping down to his tights before crawling into the bed with her, instantly pulling her to his chest.

"I won't let him take you." Jareth said softly as he used his magic to extinguish the candles and oil lamps about the room.

"I know." Kaye answered, snuggling closer as sleep began to claim her yet again.

/./././././././.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Reviews really do help me wright more. I am building this up to end soon though. So really, you letting me know what you think means a lot so I can know which way to take this. I have one of two endings, one that can happen in 2-3 chapters and one that will take 5-10 or so. Either way, thank you for reading, faving, and watching!


	23. The Fae Exchange Symbols

A/N: Warning! Some adult themes are in this chapter!

/./././../././././.././././

"Come on luv. We need to get up." Jareth's voice rumbled through Kaye's dream. She let out a moan as she snuggled back against the warmth that was pressed against her back. A rush of air blew past her ear, causing her to jump as she giggled.

"You need to stop making such movements."Jareth said, his voice deeper than normal as he spoke into her ear. Kaye let out a squeak as she fully came to, realizing they were cuddling in his bed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- I wasn't-" Kaye rambled, shooting away from him, her blush covering her neck and chest it was so strong. Jareth let out a chuckle as he took in her embarrassment.

"Go ahead to your room. I'll pick you up after I bathe."

Kaye nodded as she got out of bed.

"Oh, this book is for you. It's on elven defense magic." Jareth said, leaning over to pick the book up from the nightstand before handing it out to her. Kaye's eyes widened as she took in his now exposed upper body, her pale blue orbs tracing over the sculpted lines of his muscles.

"Th-thank you." She stammered, reaching out for the book. Jareth quickly pulled it out of her reach, his eyes sparkling.

"I would like something in return first." He said, a smirk pulling at his lips as he looked at her bow shaped ones. Kaye took a deep breath through her nose before quickly placing her hands on the bed so she could place a quick kiss to his lips. Grabbing the book she quickly rushed from the room, closing the door behind her. Jareth groaned as he fell back onto his bed. The pressure that had built in his tights currently throbbed out it's plea to be released as the image of her in his shirt swam around his head. Releasing another groan he pulled his self from the bed and moved to his bathroom. He stripped his self of the restricting fabric before walking into the open shower. His slender fingers twisted the crystal knobs before he sighed, the hot water running over him. He bowed his head, letting his hair and the water obstruct his view as he placed a hand on the wall to brace his self. The throbbing in his lower region wasn't lessening with the water like he hoped, and trying to think of what was going to happen soon wasn't working either. His thoughts kept going back to that soft small body pressed up against his. How her curves fit against him perfectly. A slight moan left his lips as he let his free hand slide down his lower abdomen to take hold of the offending object that wouldn't allow his thoughts to rest. His mind was currently filling with thoughts of her small hand wrapping around him, her face red as she looked up at him shyly. As his hand began to pump so did his vision of the young elf's. He could see her biting her bottom lip, keeping her eyes locked on his as her exposed breast raised and lowered quickly with her excited breathing. A low moan rumbled in the back of his throat, causing her to smile mischievously as her rhythm increased, her other hand pushing her hair away from her face. Exposing her neck and shoulders as she tilted her head, smiling up at him still, eyes sparkling as her hand tightened on him. Another groan left his lips as his nails clawed at the wall that was holding him up.

"Jareth." Her soft voice called to him, wanting, needing, his release. And at that he was done, eyes rolling back as his seed was washed away with the warm water. Her name on his lips as he tossed his head back, the water hitting his face. Shattering his day dream, bringing reality crashing back. The resolve to make his fantasy real filled him before he began to get ready for the day.

/././././././.

"Are you almost done Miss? We have a big day a head of us!" Daisy called out, knocking on the bathroom door. Kaye's face turned red as she dunked under the water in the tub. She felt as though she was a teenager caught by her mother doing something dirty, even if it was a natural thing to do. A sigh left her lips under the water as she realized she wouldn't be left in peace to find release from the small torture that pledged her lower region. She lifted her head back above the water, taking a deep breath.

"Almost!" Kaye called out, trying to keep her frustration from her voice before finished her bath. Pushing the memory of Jareth's upper body from her mind.

/./.

As Kaye dried her hair she walked into the sleeping chambers to see Daisy going through all her dresses.

"Oh Daisy. I wont be wearing a dress." Kaye said suddenly, surprising her slightly.

"But you must! It's the Fae King! You have to look-"

"Horrible. I must be as unattractive to this man as I can be."

Daisy looked at her, completely at a loss for words.

"He needs a new Queen Daisy. I don't want to be his."

Daisy pursed her lips but understood.

"I kept your Aboveground clothes. In case you needed them."

Kaye smiled at her before giving her a quick hug that resulted in her getting her arms slapped. Kaye laughed before going over to her makeup stand, looking at the silver scissors that rested on its surface.

/././.

Jareth knocked on Kaye's door, wondering if she would be ready for the day yet as he waited.

"Come in!" Her voice called out, making him smirk as he opened the door.

"Are you-" His words died on his lips as he took in the sight of her. She had cut her hair, once side barely touching her chin as the other side was cut close to the skull. She was currently in a yellow peasant top that caused her to look sick with her skin tone, her worn jeans were tucked into a pair of old ridding boots that he wasn't sure where she got them.

"Well?" Kaye asked, slightly nervous as she played with her hair. Jareth said nothing as he still studied her.

"I take his shock as a good thing." Daisy said with a grin as Takashi let out a sigh.

"Good, I want to freak out the king as much as I can. Well Jareth, shall we go get breakfast then go to the labyrinth?"

Jareth shook his head slightly as Kaye snatched her book off the bed before walking up to him.

"Um, yes. I need to get somethings first." He said, placing a light kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and walking to his office. He let out a groan as Chase and Chance came into view outside of his office. Chase had his nose buried in a book as Chance swung his sword in a practice fight with an opponent they couldn't see.

"Must you bother us so early?" Jareth asked when they got close enough.

"Who is-" Chance started, pointing his sword at Kaye, getting a warning growl from Jareth.

"Kaye?! Your hair! Your skin! What happened?!" He shouted as he realized it was her, his sword dropping. Chase looked over at her, his brother continuing to blurt out random things.

"That just might do it. Now if you can act as big a fool as my brother, the king might send us away at the door." Chase said with a grin. His brother shot him a glare before turning back to the couple.

"It's to upset the king?" He asked, getting an eye roll from Jareth and a chuckle from Kaye before they moved around him to go into the office. Jareth let go of Kaye's hand as he went about his office, picking up stones or items that might help him if he needed to fight.

"Don't worry Chance, hair grows back and I used a bit of makeup to make me look a little sick. The yellow shirt I found really helps make me look unattractive."

Chance pouted slightly as he looked her over again.

"Are you going to act different too?"

Kaye laughed as Jareth rolled his eyes, making sure he had everything before he stopped their conversation.

"No, Daisy said I would upset him more being as 'kindhearted' as I am and with my human nature."

"Here luv. You'll need this." Jareth said, cutting off their conversation. Kaye turned and looked at him, seeing him holding out a necklace to her. Her brow furrowed as she took in the pendant.

"Isn't that yours?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"It's the same, yes."

Chase gasped lightly as Chance fumed.

"You can't give that to her!" Chance snapped.

"I can do as I please!" Jareth yelled back as Kaye looked between them in confusion.

"The Fae exchange symbols when they have decided on a life mate." Chase explained softly.

"But that can only happen after bonding!" Chance added. Kaye blushed as she looked back at Jareth.

"Unless circumstances make it other wise. I would think being ordered not to bond would count. But this still binds her to me." Jareth growled at him.

"Not full. With out a pendent of her own to give and the bonding this tie would not hold up past full court." Chase said sadly. Kaye worried her bottom lip for a moment.

"So this is like you asking me to date you? Be boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked, only to be met with confusion.

"Be only with you. Not marriage or anything but um... courting? I guess?"

"Ah, then yes, dating." Jareth said with a smile.

"Will you be my 'girlfriend'?"

Kaye smiled as she nodded, turning to allow him to place the necklace about her throat.

"I guess I'll never stand a chance now." Chance said as he bowed his head. Chase brought his hand up to cover his face as Jareth gave him a look as though he had lost his mind. Kaye started to laugh at the play of words, causing the twin to look back up at her, a sad smile pulling at his face.

"Don't worry, we will find you a girl that will take a chance on you." She laughed, causing Chase to groan at the puns.

"Please stop." He begged.

"Agreed. We need to eat, then get started on all the preparations. I must set up the kingdom for my leave." Jareth said, his mind running as he absently took Kaye's and and headed to the dining hall.

/./././././.

A/N: I am now going to start wrapping this up with a pretty little bow. Let me know what you think please! I do love reviews!


	24. Silver Rain

A/N: I know, a new chapter! How crazy! lol, I need to really finish this for you all though. I am currently buying a house and my prego sisters husband decided they should get a divorce because he isn't 'in love' anymore. So much to deal with! But I am almost complete with this story though. I do hope you all like this chapter, it's more of just a filler to get you where I need you to be though. Either way, love you all and please review!

/././././././././

Through out breakfast Jareth and the twins discussed battle plans, crystals floating through the window to his men, informing them to prepare for possible war. At one point an older fae entered the room, bowing to Kaye as their eyes met.

"My lady." He said, his voice soft and deep, causing Jareth to look up.

"Oh good. You're here. Kaye, this is Sarketh, my adviser." He quickly explained. She smiled up at him with a slight wave. He had long salt and pepper hair pulled back into a pony tail, wrinkles adorned his face as his amber eyes took in everything around him.

"So you are leaving this evening?" The man asked, his eyes still moving quickly over maps and list.

"Yes. I will have you in charge here while we are gone. I already sent order to the captains to begin preparations for battle. Be sure they do not slack on this. If any fae are going to be here tell them they are to prepare as well or leave. I do not need useless people here."

"Of course your Majesty."

"I also want you to help Kaye with defense magic for the rest of the day. Chase must stay here and you are the next strongest."

"Of course. My lady?"

Kaye blinked as he held his hand out to her.

"Um... thank you.." She said, her voice unsure as she let him help her up.

"I trust him with my life luv. Even more, with yours. You are safe." Jareth said with a slight smile before he went back to planning, his food long forgotten and untouched.

"This way my lady." Sarketh said as he indicated the way he wished to go.

/./././././././.

Kaye was currently leaning against the wall, her breath coming in quick gasps as sweat poured down her body.

"Come on. That can't be all you have." Sarketh said tauntingly, a smirk pulling at his lips as he slowly walked in front of her in the large room they occupied.

"Who said it ever was?" Kaye asked, pushing away from the wall. She quickly tied the back of her shirt into a knot to expose her stomach to try and cool down. He rose an eyebrow but said nothing as he held his hand out, a ball of light forming. Kaye envisioned a silver bubble surrounding her then the bubble turning into silver steel.

"Here we go."

Kaye nodded as she put all her mental and physical focus and energy into her bubble. Sarketh threw his globe at her. Kaye held her shield for a few moments, but soon she felt the hours of practice take its toll, her bubble bursting in shower of silver rain, the glob slamming into her stomach and pushing her back into the wall.

"Hey!" A male voice called out, pulling their attentions to the door. Jareth and the twins stood in the door way. Jareths eyes were narrowed as the twins looked on in surprise.

"Hey guys. Of course you come in when I failed." Kaye said as she rubbed her abs before getting back into the fighting stance.

"You did well. I made that one stronger than the others." Sarketh said.

"Shall we break for the day?"

"I think that's best." Jareth said, walking up to Kaye.

"Are you alright?"

Kaye smiled up at him before running her hand over her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah. It just tickles a bit. Hows the planning going?"

Jareth didn't answer as he looked down at her torso. A blush lit her face before she moved to pull her shirt back over to hiphuggers.

"You could teach my men a thing about torture luv." He said, voice deeper than normal as he looked up at her through his lashes.

"Perhaps my lady should freshen up a bit before you leave for the main kingdom your Majesty? Sarketh interrupted them.

"Thank you." Chase said, rolling his eyes before walking away to wait at the gate, dragging his brother with him. Kaye laughed as Jareth took her hand and lead her to her room.

/././././../././.../.././.

"Now remember my lady. Protect only yourself and stay with the 'bubble', as you say. If someone attacks you they wont expect you to have magic. So block then run." Sarketh said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Keep this in your pocket. Put it on if you're in trouble only. It will strengthen your magics but it will also drain them instantly. It's a last resort."

"Thank you. When I get back maybe we can make a habit of this training." Kaye said with a grin, placing the ring he offered into her front pocket.

"I hope we can." He said, bowing to her, before turning to his king.

"I will alert you on any sign of trouble." Jareth said.

"And I you, your Majesty. Be sure to keep your temper."

Jareth grinned as he pulled Kaye to him.

"Come on, you know me better than that."

Kaye shivered at the malice in his voice.

"That's why I worry."

Jareth chuckled as he looked down at Kaye.

"I'm going to teleport us there. This might make you feel a bit sick."

She quickly put her arms around his waist, locking her hands behind his back, as she buried her face in his chest. She felt his laugh rumble through her body before it seemed all the air around them was removed. If it wasn't for Jareth holding her tight she would have felt as though she was lost. It was as though her body was thrown into the middle of a group of dogs. Her body being pulled from many directions as she spun out of control, a scream stuck in her throat. Just as quickly as the feelings started they stopped. Her stomach, not understanding the sudden change, felt as though it wanted to leave her body.

"Are you alright luv?" Jareth asked, trying to move back to look at her. Kaye's arms tightened, making him halt his movements, a soft whimper leaving her lips.

"Take your time."

"I thought you had a woman Jareth. Not a boy." A male voice rang out, his tone mocking and cruel. Kaye felt her anger rise at someone so insensitive. So what if she had been a boy? She quickly shot a glare to the offending speaker. The moment her eyes made contact with theirs she felt her stomach drop back to normal. Jareth has transported them to the throne room of the fae kingdom.


	25. Maybe I Should Stay

"Ah. She has spirit Jareth. It does make training more interesting." The king said, moving his gaze from one to the other. Kaye looked up at Jareth as his grip on her tightened.

"It is nice to see you are well my king," Jareth said, his tone overly sweet as he moved away from Kaye to bow. Chase and Chance both bowed deeply as Kaye glanced at them but made no move to follow suit.

"You would do well to tell your elf her place here."

Kaye raised her head at this, no matter how much fear turned her belly, she had to be undesirable to this man. And being strong headed seemed like a good path.

"Aboveground has changed greatly over the years. The people are equal. Race and sex alike." Jareth explained, tone still ever sweet. The king scoffed at this before returning to his throne.

"Well, in the Underground lower beings are whipped for less."

Chance bit his lip to keep from grinning. Everything seemed to be working nicely. The king waved his hand and a servant was quickly bowing at his side.

"Take our guest to their rooms to prepare for the evening meal."

"Of course your majesty." She said softly with a deeper bow before motioning for everyone to go through a door way to their left. Jareth placed his arm about Kaye's waste as he gave another shallow bow before pushing her towards the door way.

"On second thought. Elf. You stay. I wish to speak with you."

At this everyone paused, the mens backs going rigid as Kaye glanced up at Jareth. She watched as a calculating seriousness fell over his face.

"Come now, you act as though I'll eat her."

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Kaye said with a large grin before placing a kiss to her new loves cheek.

"See you at dinner boys!"

The twins gave uneasy smiles as she waved them off.

"Interesting." The fae king stated before turning to go through a door behind his throne. Kaye stood in the throne room alone for a moment, unsure if to follow. Then she heard the snap of fingers and felt as though she was plunged into ice water, her breath and senses stolen from her. Yet just as quickly as it happened it ended. She gasped for air as she brought her fingers to her chest to try and warm them.

"You elves always had a problem with ice magic." The king said, pulling Kaye's attention to him.

"Come, sit."

She shivered slightly as the warmth re-entered her body before sitting in a wood chair in front of his desk.

"Ice magic?" Kaye asked, eyes widening slightly at the ability to see her breath. The fae king watched for a moment as Kaye huffed out clouds of air before they started to fade. Her face turned bright red as she returned to the moment.

"You elves always behave like such children."

"Kaye."

The fae kings brow furrowed at this, the confusion etched into his face.

"Is that some Aboveground slang?"

"No. It's my name. My name is Kaye, not 'elf'."

He let out a laugh threw his nose at this.

"I did not ask for your name. Elf." he said, anger mixing with mild amusement. No one had ever acted this way around him. Even his ex wives, while they were rebellious, remained quite.

"Tell me. How many of your kind are Aboveground?"

Kaye shrugged at this.

"No clue /fae/. My parents left me with the humans when I was a baby. Didn't even know I was anything but until I came here." She told him. She instantly knew she had messed up with her words.

/./././././././.

Chase nervously looked back and forth between a quite king and a pacing brother.

"She will be fine. She is strong and smart." Chase tried to sooth.

"Yes brother. That's why she is never falling into danger. That crazed human, the labyrinth, Swarna. Yes. She is truly not a magnet for danger. She's only alone with a short tempered elf murderer!"

"Chance." Jareth said, his tone low and holding no emotion. Chance bowed his head before sitting next to his brother.

"I'm sorry sire." He mumbled, Chase rubbing his back to try and calm him. All heads turned as there was a light rapping at the door before it opened. Instantly they were on their feet, hands ready to cast if needed.

"Sire, my lords." The servant said before bowing deeply.

"Dinner will begin shortly. If you'd follow me?"

Jareth nodded to his men before they did as asked. Jareth kept in mind the path they were taking, Chase looking for escape routs, as Chance placed were all the guards were and the weapons they carried. The taste of magic slowly coated their tongues as they approached the hall.

"Sire." Chase whispered as he felt a slight breeze grace his face. Jareth flexed his fingers as he took a deep breath threw his nose, the breeze dying down. The servant stopped at a pair of large black doors, a slight frost covering it.

"Hold on." Jareth said, stopping the servant from opening the doors. Jareth quickly and softly spoke an incantation for warmth, placing the spell onto his cloak. The servant looked over to him once he finished, getting a nod before opening the doors. The relief was obvious on all four of the friends once they saw each other as the trio walked to the king, their breath becoming visible as they got close to him.

"Your majesty." They said in unison, bowing to him.

"Sit." He snapped, not even trying to hide his anger. Jareth instantly placed himself between his love and king, the twins sitting across from them. Jareth jumped slightly at the coldness of Kaye's hand as he grasped it under the table. A frown brought it's self to his lips before he stood and removed his cloak, placing it about her shoulders. Kaye couldn't help the groan that left her throat at the warmth as he took back his seat.

"But. What about-" She started only to be cut short.

"Yes. How... touching. Jareth. I shall need you to return to my army. We will be going Aboveground in a week's time. You will be running the front line." The king said, snapping his fingers causing a rush of servants with food and drink.

"Giving perfectly good elven brides to the humans. They are doing it to anger me."

Jareth glanced at Chase who gave a slight nod.

"I must return to my kingdom to set up for my leave Sire." Jareth responded as he took his goblet in hand.

"Of course. Return at morning. Tonight we must plan our course."

Everyone grew quite as they ate.

/././././././././.

"He can't be serious! To go Aboveground and raid for the elves! It's madness!" Chance said, picking up his previous pacing. Kaye and Chase watched him from their places on the bed.

"Do you think Jareth is going to go?" Kaye asked as she pulled her knees up to her chin. Even with the cloak pulled about her she felt a coldness settling in her gut.

"We will discus that later." Chase told her softly with a smile. Kaye nodded and spoke on it no more. In her heart she blamed herself for all of that. She should've lied and said she was the last one or something. Now the fae king was going to go kidnap innocent girls who know nothing about this world.

"Maybe I should stay here."

Chance turned around and looked at her, eyes wide.

"What? What are you talking about?!"

Kaye flinched at his loud tone as she pulled the cloak up to her nose, Jareth's sent filling her and calming her.

"He's going to kidnap all those girls because he wants a bride right? So-"

"Kaye. I already told you. We will talk about when we get home. Trust me." Chase said, getting another nod from her in answer.

"What do you know?" His brother asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"Later." Chase said, his tone final.

/././././.

A/N: Sorry, so very very sorry about not posting to this in so long. I am trying to finish it for you all now (if there are any of you left that is). Let me know if this is horrible or not or if I changed anyone too much. Just remember that Kaye is acting different to try and make sure the king doesn't like her at all. And acting like a cocky normal human is what she hopes will work.


	26. Lost In A Moment

Kaye looked over to the door as she lifted her protective shield.

"Good to see my men are doing their jobs." Jareth mumbled as he walked into the room, glancing at the bed. Kaye smiled softly as she looked at the twins who were asleep in her lap.

"They've had this room protected nonstop all night, and still do. They are just resting for a few moments, per my request. " Kaye explained, dropping her shield as she watched Jareth sit down heavily in the desk chair across the room.

"When do we leave? Must we join him for breakfast or can we go now?"

She didn't wish to be here any longer than needed. She needed to talk in private with Jareth.

Jareth ran his hand over his face before looking out the window into the last few minutes of twilight.

"We all can't go back. He has said that one of our party should stay while the rest return to the Goblin City. Why have us all do an unnecessary double trip?" Jareth growled.

"All of us?"

"He has _requested_ you come. Your blood can be used in tracking spells for other elves."

The twins woke at the rush of wind and magic, quickly throwing up defense spells.

"Good morning fairy sparkles. Sleep well?" Jareth asked them, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Sire." Chase greeted as they both rushed to remove themselves from the bed.

"We-"

Jareth waved his hand, cutting off his words.

"Decide who stays until I return. The king request it." Jareth told them quickly, not wasting time.

"I'll stay."

They all turned to look at Kaye as these words left her.

"We already spoke on this." Chase said, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"Spoke on what?" Jareth asked with a smile, standing up from the chair to get closer to the trio.

"You staying here?"

Kaye took a deep breath to calm her flight response at the anger she knew to be coming.

"It was a noble, if stupid, idea." Chance said, crossing his arms as he sent a glare at the girl of subject.

"Chance. You are staying. We are leaving now." Jareth said, taking hold of Kaye's forearm before they teleported in a rain of glitter.

Goblins scattered as Jareth appeared in his throne room, not giving Kaye time to orient herself before he started to march to his bedroom, pulling her along.

"Jareth! Slow down! You are hurting my arm!" Kaye yelled, trying to keep up with Jareth's large strides. He paused long enough only to grab her and throw her over his shoulder, continuing on to his room, ignoring goblin and fae alike in his mission. Kaye gave up quickly to her fate, letter her body hang limp against his back, her anger rising with her embarrassment. Jareth kicked his door, causing it to slam open against the wall before he entered the room, throwing Kaye down onto the bed before slamming shut the door.

"What the hell Jareth?!" Kaye yelled, trying to pull herself up. Upon lifting up her head his lips crushed into hers, pushing her back down onto the bed. He was coming at her with a hunger she had yet to fully see from him, his right hand tangling in her short hair as he grabbed her side with the other. Kaye was sure that he could hear her heart beating in her chest at the suddenness of the physical interaction, her hands clutching at his poets shirt as the smell of sunshine and magic filled her nose. Jareth bit at her bottom lip, his sharp canine nicking her soft lip making her gasp. The moment she opened her mouth Jareth took full advantage, his tongue moving like a well-worked muscle as he tasted every last crevasse in her mouth as it over powered her smaller tongue. The taste of blood mixing with her natural taste of peaches caused him to get more aroused as he pressed his pelvis into hers, the back of his memory smirking at the irony of peaches. He moved from her mouth to her throat as he pushed his hand up under her shirt, using the hair in his hand to pull her head to the side to get better access.

"Jareth…" Kaye moaned before clearing her throat, trying to bring herself to her senses. Her arms didn't seem to have any strength as she pushed at his chest.

"Jareth, we need to- oh gods."

Jareth let out a moan of agreement as he ran his tongue along her earlobe before taking it between his teeth and tugging slightly.

"I know." Jareth said softly in her ear before placing nips along her jaw line.

"No. Jareth we need to talk!" Kaye said, finding enough strength to push against him.

Jareth pulled away to look down at her, his eyes half lidded.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing her side slowly, his voice deep with need.

"You didn't let me even talk about staying behind. I was the safest person to stay. The king wouldn't have harmed me! He would have needed me no matter what you did. But Chance. He will kill him the moment you rebel against him. And then you snatch me away and start with- whatever that was! You can't do things like that!" Kaye said trying to stand her ground even though her eyes kept going to his now slightly swollen lips. Jareth groaned before releasing his hold and rolling over onto his back on the bed.

"Can't you just get lost in a moment luv. Always wanting to do the right thing…"

Kaye sighed before turning onto her side to look at him, her hand reaching up to fix his hair.

"We left a man to possibly die when it was not needed to make it out. It is too cruel." Kaye said, her anger coming back.

"He wouldn't be one of my top men if he couldn't handle himself in any situation. And there was no way, in any of the hells, tht would I leave you there. I can't protect you if you are there." Jareth said, looking out of the corner of his eye at her.

"I just told you that he wouldn't hurt me. If he wanted to get to Aboveground and know where I am from, he would need me or you. And if he was at war with you, he couldn't use you. So I would be safe until you came to got me. Plus I have my magic! And the ring that Sarketh gave me would help also. I have it right here!"

Jareth closed his eyes as Kaye tried to reach into her pocket to take out the ring to show him.

"Good to see you could get to it in an emergency." Jareth said dryly. Kaye stopped what she was doing and laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I would have just liked for you to listen to me before deciding something like that. I understand you are a king and are used to doing things on your own, and the moment you decide them, but if this is going to work. I can't be kept. I have done that before and I refuse to allow it to happen now."

Jareth opened his eyes at this before turning on his side to look down at the elf he was beginning to love.

"I will never treat you like him luv. You are just…. I didn't want…." Jareth sighed before placing his hand on the side of her face and letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I want to protect you is all."

"I know. I feel the same. You just have to talk with me more. Please?" Kaye asked. They stayed that way for a moment before she felt him nod in agreeance, knowing not to push it further than that. She lifted her head to kiss him softly, looking at his face until his eyes opened.

"Now how do we get our friend back and stop the evil Fae King?"

Jareth grinned at this, his mind racing with all of his battle plans.


	27. Better Than I Thought

Jareth grabbed and shook a passing goblin in his frustration, only to get a slap on his arm.

"You let him go this instant!" Kaye yelled, taking the shaking creature in her arms as he released it.

"Run along now and tell the other to keep a distance."

After Kaye placed him on the floor of the dining hall he bolted, yelling for everyone too as well.

The fae's in the room said nothing at this as they tried to keep their eyes locked on the papers that were all about the large dining table.

"Those are mine to do with as I like." Jareth said slowly, using all he had not to yell.

"Just because you're angry that you can't think of anything better than my idea, doesn't give you the right to hurt Tathel."

"Taggle? What- No. Never mind. All my plans are better than yours!" Jareth said finally letting out the yell he had been holding for an hour.

"Sarketh. You explain. I don't have the time."

"The reorder it." Kaye grumbled, getting snickers from those around them.

"Your majesty." Sarketh started, stopping the rebuke he knew to be coming.

"We have spent an hour discussing battle plans. Our time is running short."

"Then which plan do you agree fits best? Sending in Chase or just full on attack?"

"Well, with all respect sire." Sarketh said with a slight head bow.

"Her plan is the most sound."

Kaye let out a large 'HA!' as a grin lit her face. Everyone else turned away from the table now, knowing to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"What?!" He roared, wind whipping his hair about his face that was red with anger. Kaye flinched and stepped back. She felt disappointment in herself for doing it but she couldn't help the fear that tried to choke her.

"I will not allow it! No matter how sound a plan it may be!"

"Any other way and you are killing your own men needlessly. He won't harm her. He needs her."

"And even if he tried. You know my brother would fight till the death to protect her." Chase added in, placing an arm around Kaye to help strengthen her. Jareth looked around at the others in the room, only his fellow royals meeting his gaze and nodding their agreement to the plan. He released a deep growl in his throat before he conjured a crystal and hurled it at the far wall.

"Go now before I lock you away." Jareth said, turning his face away from her. Kaye glanced at the wall to see the created a portal, glitter still raining upon the floor. Kaye rushed to his side to place a kiss upon his cheek before rushing to the portal and stepping through, knowing if she hesitated he'd change his mind.

"If she is harmed, I'll have your heads." Jareth said coldly.

/./././././.

"Young elf. Welcome back." The Fae King said, smirking at how she fell to her hands and knees after appearing in his throne room.

"You are alone I see."

Kaye took a deep breath to keep herself from throwing up.

"Well?"

Kaye stood on shaky legs as she looked at the king.

"The others are coming. Just running behind a bit." She said, trying to force a smile as she looked around.

"Where is Chance?"

The king's face was blank for a moment.

"What?" He finally asked, giving up on solving this crazy elf's riddle

"Chance. The man we left behind. Where is he? I am supposed to tell him about battle preparation's he needs to do." Kaye said, the lie bubbling forth without second though. The king studied her for a moment before snapping his fingers, a rush of cold air filling the room.

"Damn it." Chance growled as he was suddenly standing in the throne room next to Kaye.

"That's so annoying."

"Chance! Glad to see you are up and at 'em!" Kaye said brightly, patting him on the back, a large grin on her face. Chance's eyes widened at the site of her before looking around for the others.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, they are coming. I need to talk to you about the preparations for the trip Aboveground. Shall we go back to our room and discus them?" Kaye asked, still smiling at him as though nothing was wrong. He looked at her in confusion before glancing at the king.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing My Lady. Sire, we will be back shortly once the others have joined us if that is acceptable?" Chance said, holding his arm out for his friend. The fae king waved his hand at them, showing indifference as he leaned back in his throne as Kaye took his arm.

"Be gone." He said, his eyes turning to one of the maids that walked past.

Chance and Kaye walked to the room that they had stayed in the evening before in, neither speaking as they walked. Once in the room, Chance closed the door and placed a silence spell upon the door.

"What are you doing here alone!? Where is King Jareth and my brother?!" Chance asked once finished with his spell.

"My plan is working way better than I thought it would. Take this ring. It will use all of your powers but Sarketh said you will have enough energy to teleport us back home. From there Chase will help you ground and be ready for the second wave. Now hurry." Kaye explained, removing the ring from her pocket and placing it in his hand.

"No matter what, don't come back."

Chase pulled her into a tight hug, tucking her head under his chin.

"Hold tight and try to train your energy to mine." Chance said, getting a slight nod in return as she placed her arms about him also. He took a deep breath before placing the ring on his finger, feeling the sudden rush and power as everything he had in him was brought forward. Large green vines shot up around them, quickly engulfing them before dragging them into the earth. Kaye let out a gasp as she felt as though an ice cold fist grabbed her by the heart and pulled her from where she was and throwing her into a large pond of ice water.

"I can't believe you thought that would work." The fae kings voice rang through her head, laughing, before darkness took her.


	28. Not For Women

A/N: Just please remember, I love all of my readers and I am so sorry for what I am about to do to you.

/././././.

Kaye felt as though she had been trampled by a herd of goblins, her body hurt so much. She let out a groan due to the pain as she started to register the surrounding sounds. The steady beeping of a machine, the soft hum of people talking in the distance. The more she came to, the stronger the pain became but also the more confused she was. She had not seen any machines in the Underground that would make these sounds. And why was it proving so hard to open her eyes! She listened as the beeping got faster and louder as she struggled to open her eyes. Just as her vision was met with a blinding light she heard people rush into the room.

"Stay calm ma'am. You're safe here." A soft female voice said Kaye blinked a few times before the blinding white light started to allow shapes and other colors to be seen.

"Ma'am, you are in the hospital. Do you remember who you are?" The voice from before asked, pulling Kaye's eyes that were wide with panic to her.

"What? I-" Kaye started, not knowing what to say as she stared to look at everyone around her that was checking things.

"Your name? They didn't find any information on you when you were found."

"Kaye. My name is Kaye Sawyer. I don't understand. A hospital?"

"Don't worry Miss. Sawyer We are going to give you a mild sedative to help you stay calm and ease the pain. The police will be in shortly to explain and ask a few questions. For now, this is Dr. Semidy. He's going to be doing some basic test." The nurse explained, her voice still soft as she looked sadly at the girl.

"Hello Miss Sawyer. I need you to listen to me." A man said, just as soft. She assumed this was Dr. Semidy as she listened to the beeping machine slow back down to the original speed. Kaye nodded before following all of the doctors orders, lifting her hands and feet, following his finger with her eyes.

"You seem to be recovering nicely but I would like to run some more invasive test. Check your brain to be sure all the swelling is down. The police seem to be here now. If it becomes too much. Please speak up. Nurse Brooks will ask them to come back at a later date." Dr. Semidy explained, nodding to the nice lady from before.

"Okay." Kaye said, still wondering what the hell was going on. She watched as the doctor stepped out and spoke to two men in suits out in the hall. They glanced at her a few times during their conversation.

"Don't worry. I will be here with you the whole time." Nurse Brooks said with a smile. Kaye gave a weak one back before looking back at the men from before as they walked into the room.

"Hello ma'am. I believe Dr. Semidy said your name is Kaye Sawyer?" The older man asked as the younger one took out a note pad and pen.

"Yes sir." She responded, a nodded before sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Well Miss Sawyer. What is the last thing you remember?" The man asked.

"I am afraid I am a bit confused still. I don't even know what I am in the hospital for to be honest."

The two men looked at each other for a moment before the older man repositioned himself.

"You were found in your apartment with head trauma and a knife wound in your back. Your neighbor heard something and called the police. We brought you here but we could find no information on you. Even your landlord had nothing. Do you remember why you were found like that?"

Kaye's eyes went wide at this. So she had been in the hospital for the past week almost. At least that's what this man was telling her. In the hospital due to wounds from Alex.

"Oh gods. My dog? Is my do okay?!" Kaye asked, trying to sit up as she did so.

"Shhhh, Miss. Sawyer, you have to stay calm or these nice men will have to leave." Nurse Brooks said, softly pushing her back into the bed.

"Ma'am. We took the dog to a vet, but he passed due to complications a couple days after he was admitted. We are sorry. Do you know what happened? He seemed to have suffered knife wounds similar to the one we saw in your back."

Kaye started to hyperventilate. Draco, this couldn't be real. He was safe. Jareth healed him and he was at the castle with the goblins and Daisy. Daisy was keeping him safe for her from the war so he wouldn't be harmed. That's why she hadn't seen him in a few days. He couldn't be dead!

"I'm sorry. I am going to have to ask you to leave for today. This is too much for her after waking up so recently." Nurse Brooks said, stepping in between them. The men nodded their understanding, apologizing before leaving the room.

"Please calm down Miss. Sawyer. They have left. I am so sorry about your dog. I am sure the vets did everything they could to save him. He must have been protecting you."

Kaye stopped listening to her as she began to weep. She wasn't strong enough for this. Not strong enough to lose Draco. To lose her new friends. To lose Jareth. To lose a possible beautiful love. The nurse looked at her sadly before leaving the room, giving her time to be alone as she closed the door behind her.

"I wish the goblins would come take me away. Right now." Kaye chocked out in between sobs, knowing there was no hope to the words. Fairy Tales were meant for movies and books, not for broken women.

~End

A/N: I know, but this had to happen. I can always come back and do a sequel when I finish school and writing my novels and planning my wedding, (all while working full time!) I just need to tie up some loose ends floating around and this is one of them. Just remember, if everything had a happy ending, where would the fun in that be? You can't be happy about something if you have never been upset at something else. Well here is your something else! I love you all and thank you for reading!


End file.
